La primera vez que
by Nessie-Whitey
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para algo. Tanto Katsuki Bakugou como Izuku Midoriya experimentaron muchas primeras veces con la misma persona. (KatsuDeku)
1. Se conocieron

¡Hola a todos!, he traído al fandom esta historia que estará formada inicialmente por capítulos muy cortos que irán extendiéndose poco a poco de acuerdo a la tiempo transcurrido en los personajes.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes. A medida que avance la historia lo hara también la clasificación de esta

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La primera vez que …"Se conocieron".**

—Inko, no puedo creerlo, es idéntico a ti— Exclamo una joven rubia quien miraba fascinada al pequeño bebe en brazos de su amiga de la preparatoria. Curiosamente se habían encontrado en la sección de bebes en una tienda departamental. — Oh~, es tan adorable. — La joven rubia exclamaba emocionada inclinándose a ver mejor a pequeño bebe que se ocultaba entre los brazos de su madre y quien empezaba a gimotear intimidado .

—Aww, no puedo creer lo encantador que es, hola pequeño— La joven hacía gestos que para ella eran graciosos que más sin embargo eran terroríficos para él bebe haciéndole llorar de inmediato.

—Lo siento, Izuku es un tanto susceptible — Se disculpó la peliverde meciendo a su hijo entre sus brazos dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—Así que Izuku, Izuku Midoriya, es un lindo nombre. Muy llamativo.

—Escuche que te has casado y que habías tenido igual a tu bebe.

—Oh, si Katsuki . A de estar por haya dándole pelea a su padre — Señalo de manera distraída a sus espaldas donde en efecto no había nadie mientras seguía ensimismada en poder ver más a aquel adorable niño de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Katsuki? Es un nombre curioso. — La joven peliverde logrando una vez calmar a su retoño le ofreció a su amiga cargarlo.

—Katsuki Bakugou, hice un juego de palabras — Comento divertida la muchacha cargando victoriosa al adorable niño.

—Suena a un nombre digno de un niño muy fuerte.

—Le va más lo mimado y problemático — comento divertida la muchacha sonriendo al al fin conseguir que el pequeño peliverde dejara de gimotear entre sus brazos, aunque en realidad el niño se había calmado más que nada por ver a otro niño que se hallaba detrás de la mujer que le cargaba, es decir directo delante suyo.

Aquel niño forcejeaba entre los brazos de su padre, jalándole el cabello y tirando de sus anteojos cada que sus pequeñas manos tenían acceso a estas.

El grito de emoción de Inko no se hizo esperar al ver aquellas similitudes del niño con su amiga, tras una pequeña presentación Inko se hallaba cargando al bebe rubio de ojos carmesí.

—¿Cuál problemático? Katsuki es un bebe tan precioso y tranquilo, ni siquiera se queja de que lo cargue. —La encantadora mujer de ojos esmeralda elevaba un tanto en el aire al niño — Sera emocionante que se tengan el uno al otro mientras crecen ¿No crees?.

—Por supuesto, será todo un alivio que tengan a su primer amigo, de seguro se llevaran muy bien — la madre de Katsuki sonrió haciendo que el pequeño Izuku volteara a encarar a Katsuki. — Mira Katsuki, él es tu nuevo amigo Izuku, no le hagas llorar pequeño bribón.

—Izuku, cariño, este es Katsuki y desde hoy serán amigos — Inko presento al bebe rubio a su hijo quien estaba queriendo volver a llorar por ver a alguien más en brazos de su preciada madre.

En ese pequeño instante dos inocentes e infantiles miradas se cruzaron. Sus miradas conectaron, como aquellos que estaban destinados a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo, el lugar y a pesar de las circunstancias.

Algo tan puro inicio con esa mirada algo que no iba a detenerse fácilmente.

El de ojos carmesí sonrió.

El de ojos esmeralda lagrimeo.

Ambas madres rieron regresando a los niños a los brazos donde seguros se sentían no sin antes que estos siguieran buscándose atraídos por un imán.

Fue la primera vez que se conocieron.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Espero este primer capitulo les sea de su agrado, como verán esta echo para acomodarlo a diferentes situaciones este fic.

Si algun escenario en particular se les antoja leer realizado, no dude en dejar su idea/sugerencia .

No olviden dejar sus hermosas opiniones ~~ Sin más que decir me despido .

Besos.


	2. Atesoro su llanto

¡Hola a todos!, Aquí otro pequeño capitulo.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La primera vez que "atesoro su llanto".**

 **.**

 **.**

El jardín de infantes era por muchos la salvación de padres desesperados y una jungla para los niños.

Un poco de sosiego para los adultos y un mundo nuevo para los infantes.

Como cada mañana entre semana, a la entrada del deslumbrante Kinder los padres pasaban a dejar a sus hijos, algunos se despedían con un simple beso en las mejillas del retoño, otros tantos un cruce de palabras antes de dejarles con las maestras y finalmente aquellos que pasaban largos minutos despidiéndose calmando los llantos de su respectivo hijo.

Izuku Midoriya era uno de esos niños que hacia berrinche cada mañana que debía quedarse en el jardín de niños un par de horas. Llevaba exactamente 15 minutos llorando en la entrada mientras su madre Inko estaba hincada delante del pecoso limpiándole las lágrimas. Izuku tenía una relación demasiado amorosa con su madre por ello mismo era un niño demasiado sensible, susceptible a las palabras, afectivo con las personas e hiperestésico a su entorno .

El niño se tapaba el rostro con sus manos limpiando sus lagrimas desconsoladas mientras su madre le acariciaba su nuca musitándole palabras de ánimo.

—Vamos Izuku, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar, solo serán unas horas, vas a estar aquí con tus amigos.

—No quiero quedarme — Sollozaba el infante de 3 años mientras a un par de niños a la distancia iba llegando un hombre castaño con sus singulares anteojos y una sonrisa de los más tranquila, este intentaba inútilmente tomar de la mano a su hijo. Ambos muy ajenos de los berrinches a su al rededor .

—¿Prometes no ser un vándalo y no causar problemas como todo un buen hombrecito?— Exclamo el joven hincándose delante de su rubio hijo en un gran afectivo, aunque esto solo provoco una mueca de inconformidad en el niño ,porque sí, la familia Bakugou no era de expresar demasiado al menos que no fuera a gritos y principalmente era por parte de la señora Bakugou y su pequeño hijo.

—Ya solo vete viejo — El encantador rubio soltó con una amplia sonrisa mientras su padre le revolvía el cabello con un suspiro resignado.

—Entonces entra ya, mami vendrá por ti a la hora de salida.

—Uhm — El niño asintió un par de veces tomando su pequeña lonchera y su juguete antes de empezar a avanzar dentro de lo que era su kinder mientras su padre de igual modo daba media vuelta y se iba no sin antes agitar la mano a modo de despedida siendo plenamente ignorado por su hijo.

—¡Llévame contigo!— Aquel llanto provocó que el rubio se detuviese y volteara en dirección a la voz de su amigo .

–¡Izuku!— grito al rubio alzando la mano llamando la atención del ojiverde quien volteaba entre lágrimas. El pequeño de cabello verde no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo en la entrada de aquel lugar que tanto le intimidaba. Y por el contrario para el rubio el ver a su pecoso amigo no era nada del otro mundo; para él era lo más natural los continuos llantos de Izuku.

—¡Kacchan!— Saludo olvidándose por unos instantes de su llanto el pequeño pasándose las mangas de su adorable uniforme de un azul pastel por sus redondas mejillas.

—Traje mi balón, ¡ven!— exclamó mostrándole el balón de colores. Automáticamente el pequeño pecoso volteo hacia su madre dándole un abrazo y un último beso en la mejilla antes de salir despavorido con su lonchera torpemente sujeta en sus manos siguiendo de inmediato a su mejor y único amigo.

El rubio le espero hasta tener al pecoso lo suficientemente cerca y sonriéndole tan esplendoroso cual rayo de sol; entraron a el establecimiento.

Porque el llanto para Kacchan significaba debilidad, una muestra de la falta de hombría en alguien más; sin embargo si se trataba de su amigo. Llorar estaba bien.

Quien dijera todo lo contrario se las vería con èl. Izuku era el único niño que tenía permitido llorar hasta por la más minúscula cosa ya que poseía un noble y gran corazón, para Katsuki era la razón suficiente para aceptarlo. No había palabras tan eficientes ni oradores tan elocuentes como las lágrimas del pequeño pecoso.

Había algo tan místico como significativo en cada gota salina que recorrían las pecosas mejillas, el pequeño rubio no necesitaba de palabras para saber leerlas. No necesitaba explicaciones para entenderlas. Siempre había sido tan natural ese tipo de comunicación entre ellos. Fluía sin problemas cual lenguaje secreto.

En el día era típico ver a Katsuki darle la mano a su amigo cada que algo le afectaba al pequeño pecoso. A veces se escuchaba al rubio gritar con molestia por los continuos berrinches aunque cada que los profesores volteaban encontraban la adorable escena del pequeño Bakugou darle consuelo a su amigo a su modo. Ambos niños sosteniéndose de las manos. Sonriéndose el uno al otro uno contando un infantil chiste y el otro riendo entre lágrimas. Una escena muy común que no dejaba de surtir el mismo efecto en quien los viera.

Ternura.

La ley de la atracción siempre está actuando, tanto si lo crees y lo entiendes, como si no.

—Katuski-kun, tu mamá me llamo y me dijo que no podría venir por ti, así que vendrás con nosotros a casa hasta que tu mami se desocupe. ¿De acuerdo? — Kacchan no se le hacía extraño, no era la primera vez — Así aprovechan y juegan un rato en el parque Suena divertido, ¿no?.

—¡Si! — Grito emocionado el pecoso mientras su amigo sonreía sin chistar ante la idea.

—Jugaremos a los héroes Izuku —Dijo de igual modo emocionado el rubio antes de ser tomados de las manos por Inko comenzando a avanzar rumbo al parque de juegos cerca de su Kinder que de igual modo estaba en la colonia donde ambos niños vivían. Muy animados los pequeños protagonistas iban discutiendo de manera amistosa quien sería el héroe y el héroe secundario.

Por supuesto que Kacchan no dejaba alegar demasiado a Izuku; una vez llegando al parque, soltaron las manos de la joven quien les guiaba haciendo que los dos niños salieran corriendo a los juegos en una improvisada carrera donde resultaba ganador el de ojos carmesí.

—Izuku, tienes que ser más rápido para ser un gran heroe— Exclamo el rubio trepando los juegos altos a los cuales el menor ni por asomo se atrevía subir.

—Kacchan— El peliverde intentaba subir aferrándose a los juegos con las manos sudorosas y los pies temblorosos, más aquello lo tenía muy presente el rubio quien no dudaba en extender su mano dándosela para ayudarle. — Me hare más y más fuerte — Nuevamente las emociones negativas le invadían, una mueca s formaba en sus labios queriendo las lágrimas escapar de sus orbes. El infante quería igualar a su amigo, quería poder pararse a su lado con orgullo, quería ser su igual, quería dejar de ser tan débil. — Así los dos podremos...

—Vencer al mal juntos— Interrumpió el rubio terminando aquella frase que iba diciendo su amigo ayudándole a levantar en la cima del juego señalándole las ramas sobre ellos para que comenzaran a treparlas en busca de la cúspide más alta. Kacchan se erguía orgulloso en la rama más alto mientras se burlaba de lo torpe que había sido su mejor amigo al trepar, el cual estaba lleno de raspones y golpes.

Desde lo alto miraron las copas de algunos árboles, a otros niños jugando, a las madres leyendo en algunas bancas o hablando entre ellas, desde ahí se podían ver algunos carros moverse hasta el lado opuesto del parque y casas a lo lejos.

—Mira Izuku, algún día protegeré toda la ciudad y tú me ayudaras en eso cuando no seas inutil, ¡ya quiero tener mi quirk! —Bakugou hizo sus manos en puños cerca de su pecho con un gesto muy impaciente.

—Quiero estar contigo Kacchan, seré igual un gran héroe — Izuku alzo los brazos en el aire con ánimo. Antes de voltear a ver a su amigo. —¿Estaremos siempre juntos, Kacchan? — El pecoso pregunto esta vez en voz baja; el inocente niño temía tanto a aquella respuesta, temía al abandono.

—No digas tonterías, no voy a dejarte — dijo golpeando el brazo del menor quien nuevamente estaba haciendo un inútil intento de aguantar las lágrimas.

Izuku soltó un sollozo.

Kacchan frunció los labios mirándole al rostro.

Siempre había tenido una inusual pero satisfactoria sensación al verle llorar cuando eran temas que se centraban a él o cuando ambos estaban involucrados. Su joven corazón pareció acelerarse y sentía sus palmas sudar con molestia. Se comunicaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos por largos segundos; a cada instante que pasaba el pecoso se encogía sobre sus hombros mientras una burbujeante sensación crecía en el pecho del de ojos carmín haciéndole erguirse con orgullo.

Izuku le molestaba ese silencio, sin embargo apreciaba de todo corazón esa sonrisa que le comenzaba a dedicar su mejor amigo, tan reconfortante al reflejar ese brillo de una silenciosa promesa, al brindarle la seguridad de la que carecía, al hacer que se sintiera protegido con solo verle, el crearle un delicado bienestar . Le hacía llorar de la emoción, porque si, era muy feliz de tener a Katsuki consigo. Lloraría una y mil noches si eso le hacía expresar lo agradecido que se encontraba.

Katsuki recorrió cada lagrima acariciándolas con su mirada, abrazo cada sollozo que sus labios soltaban y memorizo cada expresión que realizaba. Se sentía fuerte, admirado, valorado, apreciado. Esa intensa mirada que le era dedicada parecía borrar cada molesto panorama que les rodeaba. Solo se centraba en el peliverde, en ese dolor reflejante en esos verdes orbes, en esa silenciosa suplica y en ese desesperante silencio que era cual grito para acercarle. Al infante rubio le gustaba ver llorar a su amigo.

Quería secretamente que cada lagrima saliera por su causa, que fueran soltadas por obra suya sin excepción, no por las absurdas cosas que normalmente hacían llorar a su amigo y de las cuales se aseguraba de calmarle en llanto porque mientras él fuera el causante, dejaría fluir esas lagrimas hasta dejarle satisfecho.

No era correcto, sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Delante de cada uno de los niños se hallaba su razón de seguir superándose.

Ellos estaban escribiendo su trayecto en las hojas de la vida. Donde nada les detenía en su avance, donde algo empezaba a poner todo en su camino. De repente no existía una carretera secundaria que no conduzca directamente a la infame obsesión.

Se arrinconaba a un rumbo caótico.

Katsuki Bakugou se quitó el cinturón de su short y en silencio se sentó en la rama del árbol tomando la hebilla del cinturón comenzando a tallar la madera. El joven Midoriya con torpeza y lentitud de igual modo se sentó muy cerca de su amigo mientras le veía esculpir sobre la madera.

—¿Vez esto? — Pregunto el niño —Cuando sepa escribir pondré dentro nuestros nombres — Explico señalando el circulo tallado. El pecoso delineo con su índice aquella porción cincelada.

—Como los corazones que luego vemos en los arboles— susurro Izuku, porque ahora que lo veía con mayor detenimiento en efecto el circulo parecía que inicialmente iba a ser un cursi corazón y al final la figura había querido ser cambiada de modo tan desmarañada.

—¿Y sabes que significan? — Kacchan miro hacia enfrente sin encarar a su amigo bajando las manos sobre la rama; haciendo que tanto su mano izquierda como la mano derecha del pecoso quedaran muy cerca compartiendo un fino roce.

—¿Qué estaremos juntos, Kacchan?

—Siempre.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, fueron una gran inspiración para continuar la historia. Espero les agrade el rumbo que va a empezar a tomar el fic, que empezaran a aparecer los "defectos" de nuestros protagonistas~.

No olviden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias.

¡Besos!.


	3. Experimentaron la soledad

¡Hola a todos!, Esta vez me pase de lo cortito de capitulo , pero por más que intente no logre escribir mas que esto. Aun asi espero les guste.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La primera vez que ... "experimentaron la soledad".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Las promesas no son para siempre".

Izuku escucho sonar las palabras de la madre de Kacchan en su cabeza una y otra vez. Como una alarma , un aviso a la tormenta que se aproximaba.

Hoy, tras semanas donde Kacchan enfermaba seguido, donde su temperatura era irregular, donde se quejaba de molestos dolores en su cuerpo o los inesperados instantes que no podía respirar bien y donde sudaba de manera exagera, paso.

Al fin paso.

Habían estado dibujando en clase cuando de un momento a otro al mismo tiempo Izuku y Katsuki centraron su atención en las manos de este último. Humo gris y negro empezó a formarse en sus palmas, de un momento a otro un extraño repiqueteo sonó . Parecía pirotecnia.

—Who, Bakugou-Kun, ese quirk es impresionante.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse del piso para rodear al rubio quien miraba absorto sus manos. Izuku quiso acercarse y alabar impresionado a su amigo al igual que el resto pero eso no pasó; fue empujado y apartado del pequeño círculo que rodeaba al ahora sonriente rubio.

Sus palmas se iluminaban con esas pequeñas explosiones , los niños con quirk le rodeaban y los maestros susurraban el gran futuro que le esperaba al niño. Tal vez nadie lo notó pero una línea fue marcada en ese instante.

Izuku era al único que habían empujado y apartado de la enhorabuena. Izuku estaba tirado en el piso mirando absorto la noticia. Habían pintado una franja invisible y el pudo sentirlo.

Le habían apartado de esa magnificencia porque aún a sus cuatro años era el único niño en el salón que no había demostrado tener un quirk; le estaban apartando arrinconándole a una soledad torturosa.

El mundo era cruel, a pesar de haber un camino fijo para ambos el destino no tuvo piedad en poner el primer obstáculo de muchos otros que les suscitarían .

Bakugou desarrolló su individualidad. Atraía una atención muy positiva.

Midoriya temía su destino. Atraía una atención muy negativa.

—¿Porque no dices nada? Kacchan perdóname, yo aún no tengo el mío, tienes que ser paciente — Sollozaba el pecoso mientras estaban en la hora de recreo. Había buscado a su amigo que estas últimas semanas tras la aparición de su quirk había dejado de jugar con él. Lo busco, quien no fue difícil de encontrar ya que tenía toda la atención de varios niños mientras jugaban fútbol .

Tras minutos largos de llamar su atención y la queja de los demás niño, Katsuki accedió a escucharle.

—Dicen que eres uno de esos quirkless, tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos— comentó con simpleza aunque sin ausencia de esa radiante sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Pero eres mi mejor amigo— Ese susurró había sido soltado con tanta desesperación. Porque desde que aquel rumor de que era una persona normal sin individualidad empezó a correr, nadie le hablaba y se le acercaba.

Solo había tenido a Katsuki y este parecía estársele escapando de entre los dedos.

—Y tu el mío, pero yo soy increíble y no pueden verme con alguien tan débil— esa sonrisa inocente tembló, las comisuras de sus labios descendieron levemente creando una escalofriante sonrisa— Solo pueden estar conmigo los que son fuertes.

—¡Lo seré! — lloró alzando la voz— Dame la oportunidad . ¡Seré fuerte Kacchan!.

El rubio soltó una risa burlona dándose la vuelta sin decirle nada regresando a la pequeña cancha de fútbol; los niños estaban quietos en silencio .

–Más te vale ser un buen poste Izuku, no seas inútil en eso también— Y sin voltear Bakugou alzó la voz trayendo a su lado nuevamente a su amigo. Por supuesto que Izuku no dudó en acercarse corriendo.

Perdonandole así de facil y rápido.

Pero todo lazo se volvía frágil si no se cuida y fortalece .

—No puedo correr tan rápido como ustedes — se quejaba sin aliento el pecoso siguiendo a Katsuki y a aquellos dos niños que últimamente seguían como perros falderos al rubio.

Pronto Izuku se sumergió en un mundo de quejas y críticas.

 _._

 _._

 _"Es débil"_

 _"No tiene amigos"_

 _"Es un quirkless"_

 _"Tan patético"_

 _"Es un bicho raro"_

 _"Los inútiles no pueden ser héroes"_

 _"¿Escuchaste que quiere ser un héroe? Es una burla"_

 _"No será nada cuando crezca"_

 _"No le hables, serás un perdedor como el"_

 _"Odio a los de su tipo"_

 _"Me enferma el solo respirar el mismo aire que él"_

.

.

El ojiverde aprendió lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la humanidad . Exponiéndole como un animal, pisoteando sus sueños, humillándole delante de medio mundo.

El pequeño niño lloraba desconsolado en la escuela, en la calle y en casa. Su madre no encontraba palabras para consolarle y los brazos protectores de su mejor amigo habían dejado de extenderse a él.

El desamparo que sentía lo hacía encerrarse en su propio mundo. Si antes había sido alguien tímido ahora era demasiado retraído. La nostalgia era parte ya de su mirada, la añoranza parte de su día a día.

Midoriya sentía como quedaba a la sombra de todos. No destacaba en ningún deporte, era inteligente más no el primero.

Le hacían sentirse tan solo y despreciado, nadie esperaba nada de él.

—¿Que no puedes hacer nada bien?– El de ojos carmín se quejaba estando parado delante de el peliverde quien ya hacía llorando y lleno de golpes tirado en la parte trasera de su kinder .

—Ka-Kacchan, estás herido— sollozaba Izuku incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Su jardín de niños estaba en conjunto a una primaria. Por supuesto que los niños mayores no dudaban en abusar de los pequeños que no podían defenderse e Izuku era uno de ellos.

—¡Cállate! Nunca puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera defenderte— Kacchan se pasaba su mano en puño por su mejilla conteniendo sus lágrimas haciendo un puchero. Con raspones y golpes el de ojos carmín se erguía delante del pecoso de manera victoriosa; había llegado corriendo al escuchar que niños de cuarto año estaban golpeando "al niño quirkless". Bakugou había peleado hasta ganarle a los abusadores.

—Lo siento— Izuku susurró aceptando aquella mano que se le era ofrecida para ponerse de pie— Kacchan, gracias, eres increíble, le ganaste a unos de cuarto año. Eres mi héroe.

Katsuki Bakugou sin embargo experimentaba otro tipo de soledad igual de tormentosa.

Por supuesto que la diferencia era lo mimado que lo tenían, la gran manera de alimentarle su ego y confianza. Pero al mismo tiempo creaban otras inseguridades en él.

 _._

 _._

 _"Eres impresionante"_

 _"Serás un niño muy fuerte"_

 _"Serás el mejor héroe de todos"_

 _"Los pequeños como tú no pueden perder"_

 _"Tienes que ser el mejor en todo"_

 _"No deberías juntarte con un perdedor"_

 _"No puedes ser alguien débil "_

 _"Los chicos geniales como tú no van con los pateticos"_

 _"Naciste con un gran don, no lo desperdicies"_

 _"Tu fuerza es intimidante, úsala"_

 _"No seas un patético perdedor"_

 _"Protege a los que no pueden protegerse"_

 _"No me decepciones"_

 _._

 _._

Era un diferente tipo de presión que ejercían sobre el pequeño rubio, él no podía fallar, ni perder o estar con gente que el mundo no aceptará.

Lo arrinconaban a alejarse de lo que no fuera correcto para su desarrollo, lo apartaban de lo que fuera una distracción, le encerraban en un mundo donde tenía que ser el mejor o ser nada.

No podía llorar porque no era correcto. No podía salir a jugar tanto como quisiera, debía ser alguien sin problemas por ello ocultaba sus preocupaciones , no debía controlar su temperamento porque los de su clase podían hacer lo que quisieran . No debía tener debilidades.

Y lo que más le dolía. No podía tocar a la gente. Porque él entendió que era destrucción, dañaba todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Su quirk era un muy inestable, impredecible y peligroso.

Su temperamento muy susceptible y explosivo.

—Tu madre me dijo que tienes problemas en la escuela, sabes que está mal que te pelees con otros niños; antes no decía nada porque decían que habías protegido a alguien pero hoy, Katsuki Bakugou, hoy llamaron de la escuela avisándonos que golpeaste no a uno, sino a tres niños inocentes — Masaru Bakugou hablaba con voz calmada pero con aquel claro deje de regaño a su pequeño hijo rubio que ya hacía con los brazos cruzados mirando a otra dirección.

—Cállate, maldito viejo, eres débil, no me digas que hacer— Exclamo el pequeño de ojos carmesí sin dirigirle la mirada a su padre.

Ya sabía que para que él fuera quien le "regañara" era porque en definitiva estaba en problemas.

—Nos dijeron que golpeaste a dos niños y una niña, de entre ellos a tu amigo Izuku ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Cuestiono el hombre de lentes ignorando la réplica de su hijo.

—Esos tontos bastardos solo estorban y el inútil de Izuku se metió donde no le llamaban ¡Se lo merece ese débil inútil!.

—No Katsuki, lo que hiciste está mal, Inko está muy molesta no solo contigo, sino que igual con nosotros, nos ha dicho que no es la primera vez que golpeas a su hijo, nosotros no te enseñamos a abusar de otros, haz sido muy despectivo y abusivo. Vas a pedí disculpas ¿Entendiste?.

—¡Púdrete viejo! ¡Tú no me mandas! — El castaño soltó un suspiro decepcionado mientras su mujer Mitsuki entraba a la habitación.

—Deja a nuestro idiota hijo, es un terco y no nos va a escuchar, dirá disculpas vacías. Es un mocoso mimado sin remedio, es una decepción.

—Si no le corregimos ahora, estará peor en un futuro, querida— La pareja compartió una mirada repleta de emociones conflictivas.

—¡Deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí bruja!.

—Katsuki, apoyamos tu sueño, sabemos que eres capaz de conseguirlo pero escúchame bien, si sigues por este camino, todo hombre que contemple de frente a frente la gloria en la tierra deberá contemplar está en la soledad. — El pequeño rubio se quedó callado sin entender de todo aquellas palabras — El hombre más fuerte del mundo no es el que está más solo, recuérdalo porque ese podría llegar a ser tu castigo en un futuro Katsuki.

Mientras eso pasaba Izuku Midoriya escuchaba a su madre llorar a su lado mientras le acariciaba su nuca, él fingía dormir y ella lloraba la mala suerte de su pequeño.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto Izuku.

El pequeño solo podía quedarse quieto procurando aguantar esas espesas lágrimas que se formaban tras sus parpados. Esa mano que le acariciaba se sentía tan pesada, un toque repleto de angustia, pesar y melancolía.

—Lamento todo esto Izuku pero… tal vez es lo mejor, el estar solo a veces no es tan malo— esas palabras sonaban a un consuelo muy lamentable que por muy esperanzador que sonara no hacía más que herir aquel frágil corazón. Inko se levantó y salió de la recamara dejando solo a su hijo.

Solo.

Aquellos fueron los inicios de dos jóvenes corazones abrazando su desamparo.

Todos estamos predestinados a la soledad, pero hay quien la alcanza sin que todavía le corresponda y entonces es muy duro aceptarla como conviene.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: Listo el capitulo 3! Como verán fue cortito y ya no tan meloso, empezaremos a tocar los puntos crudos en la relación de ambos protagonistas. Las cosas serán más frías en algunos aspectos.

¿Que tanto sufrirá Izuku? ¿Que cosas pasaran para que Katsuki sea más irritable? ¿Veremos llorar a Izuku por más capitulos? No sé, no sé~

Seguiré tomando las recomendaciones que han mandado, una lectora había enviado una idea , muy buena pero lamentablemente no la pude hacer ajustar en este capitulo. Lo siento.

Bueno no olviden dejar sus opiniones amantes del Katsudeku 3. Les estare leyendo con ansias en busca de inspiración.

PD: Es muy gratificante saber que la narrativa les ha encantado.

¡Besos!.


	4. Se escondieron del mundo

¡Hola a todos!, Francamente esta semana no iba a actualizar por algunos problemas personales pero me hbia prometido hacerlo, más el apoyo de una de las lectoras y conocidos pude continuarle así que aquí lo tienen, recién salido del horno. Gracias chicas ;) con amor para ustede

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La primera vez que … "Se escondieron del mundo".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal vez Katsuki Bakugou a ojos de muchos era el niño más popular, lindo, fuerte y al que todos querían llamar su amigo pero también era el niño del que todos tenían que tener cuidado, el niño con una fuerza monstruosa, el busca pleitos, abusivo, agresivo y despiadado de todos; de quien tenias que ir con cuidado; sin embargo para Izuku Midoriya, él su abusador principal fue, era y seria siempre su mejor amigo aquel quien era el único que le mostraba actos de bondad a espaldas del mundo.

Izuku Midoriya a ojos de muchos era el niño raro, torpe, callado, un fenómeno, un niño quirkless, tímido, débil . La mascota de el popular Bakugou. Con quien no podías meterte con al menos que tuvieras la aprobación de Katsuki porque sino sufrirías el dolor puro a manos del niño rubio. Sin embargo para Katsuki Bakugou , el torpe y débil niño era su viejo amigo a quien debía cuidar de los abusadores de años más adelante ,y a quien debía poner en su lugar si se quería dar a más de lo que podía y era.

Actualmente en la primaria para su buena o mala suerte seguían quedando juntos, iban a la misma escuela e inclusiva en el mismo salón. El destino era gracioso y cruel con los niños en ese aspecto. No los separaba sin embargo los juntaba para hacerles más daño.

—Apártate Deku — La dulce sonrisa de aquel niño rubio había sido profanada remplazada por una más satírica, fría y con marcada soberbia. Aquellos ojos estaban siendo opacados poco a poco.

—Lo siento Kacchan— El pecoso sonrío sin titubear levantándose de su banca y tomando otra más al frente en el aula cediéndole su lugar a su amigo.

Kacchan tenía una imagen que cuidar, no tenía piedad en reforzarla ni darse a conocer. No importaba a donde fuera y que hacía, siempre se volvía el centro de atención.

El rubio no tenía reparos en golpear inocentes, amenazar niñas y gritarle a los adultos. Después de todo él tenía todo el derecho por ser alguien "increíble".

Izuku muy a pesar de ser el saco de boxeo de el rubio, siempre le seguía con una sonrisa, siempre tenía tiempo para escuchar sus recurrentes quejas de los maestros, de sus otros amigos en la clase e inclusive quejas de sus padres cada que se escabullían a aquel parque a orillas del bosque fuera de los ojos del mundo, de la gente que no paraba de juzgarlos.

Porque cuando nadie les miraba y aconsejaba podían volver a ser los dos mejores amigos del mundo compartiendo sus pesares a las sombras de lo que una vez fueron.

Ambos niños se hacían los desentendidos entre ellos mismos, Midoriya no quería ver la soberbia creciendo tras esa sonrisa cada vez más y más falsa como forzada y Bakugou no quería ver el miedo como la decepción ir reflejándose con mayor intensidad tras cada cruel abuso que tenía contra el.

El momento que desencadenó todo podría ser catalogado como un "accidente".

Katsuki Bakugou por primera vez en años se preocupó, retrocedió y medito la fuerza que podía generar. Entre las risas y burlas de su habitual grupo de amigos; rodeaban al ahora pecoso bañado en lágrimas tirado contra el piso gritando sosteniendo su brazo.

—...— los niños entorno al de ojos escarlata aclamaban su atención, todos dispuestos a irse y escapar de la escena. Sin embargo Kacchan se quedó estático sintiendo el habitual ardor en las palmas de sus manos observándo tan deplorable escena.

Jamás se había sentido tan desgraciado en su vida. Las cosas no debían haber salido así. El rubio giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo al igual que sus seguidores escapando.

Solo habían querido intimidar al pecoso y golpearlo un tanto como ya era costumbre pero esta vez algo fue distinto. Al golpear a Izuku su quirk aún no controlado había sido más fuerte de lo habitual. El sorpresivo ruido de un chasquido, el grito de el ojiverde y aquel extraño ángulo de el antebrazo del pecoso fue todo para hacerle detener.

Jamás había tenido la intención de herirlo de ese modo.

Su quirk hasta ese entonces no era más que luces y calor, un calor peligroso pero esta vez fue el primer instante en que creo una explosión causando semejante daño en el pequeño niño peliverde.

Ese día Katsuki no estuvo bien, estaba intranquilo, más irritable de lo habitual y sumamente preocupado. Durante la cena se la había pasado en silencio ante las miradas interrogativas de sus padres mientras el pequeño de ojos escarlata se la pasó toda la velada contemplando sus manos vendadas por la magnitud de la explosión que hasta daño le había causado y contemplando las manos de su padre.

 _"Él jamás ha herido por accidente a mamá o a mí. Él jamás a hecho daño a nadie"_

No pudo dormir esa noche, la sensación incómoda que le atormentaba le hacía difícil consolidar el sueño, incluso poner en orden sus pensamientos. Repetía el incidente una y otra vez en su cabeza cayendo en una culpa que buscaría apaciguar bajo las palabras de sus amigos y una vez viera de nuevo a Izuku .

A la mañana siguiente los problemas se presentaron en forma del director de la primaria. Inicialmente Katsuki estaba tranquilo, confiado sobre todo.

—Su compañero no ha querido decir el nombre de sus agresores por lo que me veo obligado a tomar medidas serias en esta situación. El viaje de fin de año será cancelado como también habrá un reporte detallado de la situación en cada expediente de ustedes y llamaremos a sus padres informándoles de lo que paso — El de ojos carmín frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca escuchando la novedosa amenaza, estaba molesto pero de cierto modo confiado mirando relajado a sus amigos al rededor notando en ese momento la cara de pavor en cada uno de ellos.

Eso no era bueno.

— Para concluir los gastos médicos de su compañero Midoriya serán divididos entre todos, al menos que me digan quienes fueron los responsables.— el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrado por el piso de manera rápida llamó la atención de todos en el salón.

—¡Fue Bakugou! Él siempre está acosando a este Midoriya.

—¿¡Que!?— gritó indignado el rubio volteando en dirección a esa voz, sintió su sangre helar al notar que aquel que se había levantado era uno de sus preciados amigos.

—Es cierto, hizo una explosión en su brazo ¡Él fue el responsable!— se levantó esta vez una niña señalando de igual modo el rubio.

—¡Es un bravucón!

—¿¡Que basuraa están diciendo tontos!?— Katsuki se levantó golpeando su escritorio soltando los insultos sin contenerse.

—Así que Bakugou Katsuki, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?, estás en graves problemas— la frivolidad en la voz del director hizo hervir la sangre del rubio.

—¡No solo fui yo! ¡Ellos ayudaron a sostenerlo, esos estupidos de ahí lo estuvieron golpeando y esas de haya estaban animando todo!— Gritó señalando a cada uno de los participantes.

—¡Es suficiente!— El gritó molesto del director hizo que el de ojos carmín se encogiera casi de manera imperceptible —Ven acá Bakugou, discutiremos tu sentencia en la oficina.

—¡ Esto es una estupidez ! — Katsuki volteo alrededor buscando el apoyo pero lo único que encontró era a sus supuestos amigos mirar en dirección contraria incómodos o con miradas de despreció.

Una abrumadora sensación le invadió con incomodidad.

Justo en ese instante mientras Katsuki caminaba hacia el director; se dio cuenta que nadie ahí era su amigo, no tenía a quién recurrir, todos habían sido falsos, interesados y unos verdaderos cobardes.

Se sentía engañado.

Traicionado.

Solo.

—Cabrones— susurró con molestia sosteniendo con desafío la decepcionada mirada del director.

Una semana de suspensión fue el castigo por parte de la institución. Unas interminables horas de gritos por parte de su madre y un pequeño sermón decepcionado de su padre . Katsuki se sentía nefasto.

Más ahora al ver a sus padres discutiendo con calma a la hora de la cena las facturas que empezaban a llegar del hospital.

Y a pesar del regaño, mientras el rubio se refugiaba en su cuarto leyendo una historieta de All Might, su madre le había llevado un helado hasta su cuarto.

—Se que no eres malo— comentó Matsuki acariciando la nuca de su hijo— Todos cometemos errores y cuando aprendas de ellos serás un mejor hombre.— fue así como en la soledad de su habitación una vez su madre le abandonara en esta.

Katsuki lloró.

Aquellas miradas de despreció no las había esperado.

Aquellas palabras de decepción las había rehuido tanto.

Esas traiciones le habían llegado a lo más profundo del alma.

 _"Deku... ese Deku es causante de todo esto"_

* * *

Por otra parte Inko lloraba acariciando una de las mejillas pecosas de su hijo.

—¿Porque no me querías decir que fue él? — sollozaba la mujer sosteniendo la mano sana de su hijo entre sus manos— ¿Te amenazó?.

—¡No! Kacchan no haría algo como eso mamá — el pequeño peliverde lloraba en voz baja negando su cabeza de un lado a otro. — Es que estaba jugando con Kacchan, no quería meterlo en problemas.

—Eso que te hizo ese niño no era jugar Izuku, ese niño solo te hace daño. Tienes que entender que no puedes dejarte tratar así por un abusador insensible— La madre desconsolada intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su retoño, odiando el ver cómo su pequeño ya hacía cegado por esa personalidad que le atormentaba— Tu eres mi pequeño héroe Izuku, eres un niño fantástico, no dejes que te siga lastimando esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No mamá por favor escúchame— como podía el pecoso extendía su mano sana intentando abrazar a su madre — Kacchan no es malo, es solo que él aún no sabe controlar su fuerza — exclamó esperanzado— Es mi héroe y lo admiro, se que fue todo un accidente. Tienes que créeme.

—Mi Izuku, mi pobre , pobre niño — Inko negó en voz alta levantándose de su silla alejándose de las manos del pequeño que le miraba desconsolado desde la camilla del hospital. Inko se dio cuenta de la terrible dependencia que tenía su hijo por alguien tan peligroso a sus ojos.

Ella no era alguien que odiaba pero en definitiva no quería ver al hijo de los Bakugou cerca de su hijo nunca más .

Es difícil juzgar la crueldad cuando jamás te han tratado bien. Y el pequeño Midoriya era cegado por ello.

Izuku regreso a la escuela días después, como siempre buscando a Katsuki entre sus compañeros del salón que sin novedad alguna le ignoraban como si no existiera.

No fue sino que hasta la siguiente semana que noto la diferencia en el aula.

Kacchan no era rodeado por sus compañeros, estos le rehuían a más no poder, hablaban del rubio a sus espaldas y sobre todo expresaban su descontento en contra suya.

Deku estaba por decirlo menos, conmocionado. No podía creer que alguien tan grandioso de la noche a la mañana dejara de ser rodeado por personas. Le tomo un par de clases para darse cuenta que el mismo Bakugou alejaba a sus compañeros con amenazas y explosiones ruidosas . Ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada o algunas palabras desde que llegó.

Bakugou estaba aislándose delante de sus ojos. Y Midoriya se sentía culpable por eso.

Como era algo habitual en ellos dos; Izuku se levantó de su asiento sin poder guardar aún sus cosas decidió plantarse delante del rubio hablando con voz temblorosa e insegura.

—Kac-Kacchan— susurró sin recibir respuesta alguna ya que su amigo guardaba sus pertenencias en silencio sin alzar la vista— Quiero ir al parque. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de suspirar en voz baja y girar de regreso a su asiento a intentar guardar sus útiles con notable torpeza.

Silencio.

Calma.

.Solos los dos.

Cuando nadie más quedo en el salón Midoriya observo a Katsuki tomar su mochila sin preguntarle, cargando amabas sin queja alguna.

—Camina inútil, no tengo tu tiempo. — En otras circunstancias Midoriya se hubiera quejado que podía cargar su propia mochila, pero el dolor en su brazo y la inusual tranquilidad del mayor le hicieron callar lanzándose hacia adelante intentando caminar cerca del rubio. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino. No se volteaban a ver demasiado al menos no lo suficiente como para que se dieran cuenta entre ellos, solo cuando llegaron al parque se dirigieron a los juegos más viejos y lejanos. Donde la maleza comenzaba a cubría los fierros oxidados ocultando el viejo parque del nuevo.

Ambos se detuvieron aún lado de los viejos columpios y se miraron en silencio.

—¿Estás bien, Kacchan?– hablo Izuku en voz baja pasándose distraídamente su mano por el borde de su yeso.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me veo patético como tú, nerd? — exclamó con molestia el de ojos carmín sosteniendo la mirada ajena removiéndose en donde estaba parado.

No había odio en esos ojos esmeraldas.

No parecía que le juzgará

Su sonrisa ni siquiera era falsa.

No había celos en ellos.

Ni tampoco miedo.

El niño no sabía que era pero...

Nadie le miraba como Izuku .

 _"¿y si...? ¿Y si al único que tengo es a Izuku?"_

—¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso Kacchan! Es solo que es raro que andes ahora solo ¿Qué paso?

—¡Tu eres lo que paso, Deku estúpido! — gritó con irritación Bakugou alzando su mano creando una explosión de advertencia.

Midoriya retrocedió pero sin embargo aún a pesar del temblor en sus piernas aún buscaba con desenfreno la mirada ajena.

—Lo L-lo siento, Kacchan, no quería ser un problema— pronto las lágrimas se acumularon contra las mejillas pecosas. Su hacedor extendió sus brazos o al menos lo que le permitía el cabestrillo. — Se lo que sientes, lo que se siente, Kacchan... así que si quieres... puedes abrazarme.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, imbécil?

—¡Kacchan! — El peliverde se quejó soltando un gemido exasperado — Yo soy tu amigo, no pienses mal.

—¡No necesito tu lastima, nerd!— Katsuki en un impulso empujó al pecoso que callo inevitablemente de espaldas soltando un lastimero quejido más ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que se escuchara el ruido de Katsuki sentarse a su lado .

El rubio espero hasta que Midoriya lograra sentarse girando su cuerpo al contrario.

—¿Kacchan que...?

— Tu no puedes traicionarme— interrumpió Bakugou llevando una de sus piernas contra su pecho rodeándola con su brazo dejando la contraria extendida contra el suelo. Con el rostro ladeado apoyado en su brazo en un aire casual pero claramente melancólico.

—¿Que? — susurró Deku mirando confundido a su amigo.

—¡Cállate y escúchame nerd!— nuevamente explotó la voz del intrépido niño quien sin cambiar de posición sostuvo la mano sana del pecoso contra la suya en un firme agarre.— Tu no puedes ser falso conmigo, no tienes permitido a menospreciarme, te prohíbo mentirme y sobre todo a traicionarme, debes serme leal. ¡Te mataré la primera vez que traiciones Deku!— La expresión de ira pura congelo en su lugar a el joven pecoso pero el extraño calor en su mano y el ahora humo saliendo de entre su agarre le hizo salir de su estupor cual bofetada.

 _"_ _¿Yo realmente le importo a Kacchan?, soy útil para él, él me necesita_ "

—Eres mi mejor amigo Kacchan, mi único amigo, jamás te haría daño de ese modo — la mueca consternada de Midoriya hizo que el niño aún lado suyo chasqueara la lengua con molestia

—Cúmpleme y te protegeré de los otros imbeciles brabucones que te acosan, te ayudaré a estudiar cuando seas muy estúpido en una materia, seguiré viniendo aquí contigo todos los días e inclusive iré contigo a conseguir las nuevas figuras de All Might cada que salgan a la venta — Sin darse cuenta Bakugou en secreto profesaba una promesa ante su amigo.

—Kacchan...— Izuku susurró sorprendido sintiendo sus mejillas arder siendo correspondido por el naciente sonrojo del rubio— Yo te soy leal, siempre lo he sido y estaré contigo siempre, caminare a tu lado un día Kacchan, te sentirás orgulloso de mi como yo lo estoy de ti ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, así que espera por mi así jamás estaremos solos!

—Deja de decir tonterías, inútil nerd — bufo el rubio sin soltar la mano contraria sentándose de manera erguida ante de que con su mano libre golpeara al pierna del pecoso de manera meramente amistosa.— No necesito tus estúpidas palabras .

—Kacchan, gracias, gracias por elegirme como yo te elegí solo a ti — Izuku se lanzó hacia adelante pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del de ojos carmín abrazándole.

—Eres un idiota— se quejó en voz baja el de quirk explosivo. Ahí en medio de los árboles fuera de la vista del mundo se abrazaron en silencio; compartieron entre ese contacto la angustia que cada uno tenía — Sigue así y volveré a hacerte explotar— la ligera risa del peliverde sonó armonioso.

—Ya entiendo— no se soltaron, ni por un centímetro se alejaron— Acepto tu disculpa— y esas palabras parecieron drenar tantas preocupaciones en el mayor de los dos quien dócilmente poso su mano de manera gentil en el brazo lesionado de su amigo— Sé que fue un accidente Kacchan, aparte el yeso es genial, vas a tener que firmarlo. — Sollozaba con alegría Deku.

—¿Que nunca te callas, nerd? Alguien va a escucharte llorar y tendré que golpearte lejos de mí para que no nos vean juntos ¡Así que cierra tu maldita boca!

Dos niños atormentados por sus propios demonios dándose mutuo consuelo a las espaldas del mundo, refugiándose en los brazos, en la mirada y promesas del contrario.

Quizás por eso sus caminos eran cada vez más y más problemáticos... caóticos, por aquella estupidez eterna de perseguir aquello que nos hace daño. Da igual que aún no fueran capaces de entender la magnitud de sus acciones y decisiones. Ambos niños se aferraban con desesperación al contrario prestando juramento aún aunque no supieran el significado de "juramento" y "fidelidad".

Porque muy a expensas del mundo nacía una posesividad impúdica en tan inocentes palabras y en tan agresivas acciones.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: Listo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus review y muchas gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, son mi pan de cada día hahahaha.

A partir de aquí habrá un par de saltos en el tiempo más grandes aunque siempre lleno de fellings~

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo: Se titula "La primera vez que… experimentaron".

Dejen volar su imaginación mis lectoras/lectores.

¡Besos!.


	5. Experimentaron

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo, con retraso pero bueno parece las actividades en mis vacaciones consumen más mi tiempo que la universidad (¿?).

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La primera vez que... "experimentaron."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuvo que pasar un grado , es decir un año para que Katsuki volviera a estar acompañado, un niño buscapleitos de otra aula y el regreso de un antiguo compañero que había sido transferido hacía años.

Deku volvió a estar tras la sombra de los niños rudos, más sin embargo había una diferencia, nadie se le acercaba a hablar como siempre pero tampoco nadie lo intimidaba; el único que lo hacía era Katsuki.

—Kacchan— El suave susurro de Deku sonó entre las risas de los amigos del nombrado y el sonar de los videojuegos.

—¿Que diablos quieres? Estoy por superar mi maldito récord —Gruñó Katsuki presionando con clara bestialidad los botones de una máquina arcade, jugando a prisa.

—Yo... quiero ir a caminar— habló bajo más sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención del rubio que atraía nuevamente la atención en aquel establecimiento de videojuegos. Se escuchó el inesperado "game over" y los aplausos de los espectadores. En la pantalla titilaba en la posición número 1, el nuevo puntaje más el apodo de "Explodo" .

—Tch, bien, como sea, está mierda me aburrió de cualquier modo. — Katsuki volteo a encarar a sus tres acompañantes — Me largo, así que no me anden jodiendo hoy— fue la despedida casual a sus dos amigos antes te tomar su mochila del suelo pasando de largo a los tres individuos y a los espectadores que poco a poco se dispersaban; una mirada fue más que suficiente para hacer entender a Midoriya que debía seguir a su amigo de la infancia.

Ya a estas alturas los dos seguidores fieles de Bakugou habían entendido que no podían decir nada al respecto de esa extraña relación que ambos niños llevaban. No era algo similar a una amistad, sino no habría abusos físicos, no era odio sino no se ocultarían para hablar a solas, tampoco eran rivales debido a que Izuku no era considerado un reto.

Estaban justo en el punto donde su relación no tenía un nombre.

–Quiero ir por un helado— susurró Izuku mirando el asfalto que posaba al caminar. No quería ver la expresión de Katsuki al hablar. Sin embargo siempre se daba el lujo de ser tan caprichoso como quería en estos inusuales momentos que pasaban a solas después de todo a Kacchan no le molestaban estas raras exigencias silenciosas que tenía.

—¿Para que? ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar o algo así ?— cuestionó esta vez con un deje de curiosidad en su voz .

—No, es solo que es algo importante Kacchan —susurró el pecoso .

—¿Que? ¿Alguien está intimidándote? . Dime quién y pondré al bastardo en su lugar.

—¡No! Enserio que no es nada de eso Kacchan — El pecoso se apresuró a aclarar más no a explicar, no aún . El menor apresuró las cosas entrando a la primera tienda de conveniencia que vio en el camino. Yendo a la zona de congelados eligió una paleta mientras observaba a Bakugou estarla pagando ya en la caja registradora.

En cuestión de segundos al salir de la tienda destapó la paleta partiéndola en dos; prácticamente en automático una de estas mitades fue arrebatadas de sus manos.

—Pues empieza a hablar de una maldita vez — Exclamó Katsuki mientras se llevaba la paleta helada a la boca comenzando a caminar como siempre un par de pasos más adelante del menor.

—¡Uhm!— Se apresuró a expresar el pecoso antes de tomar una larga bocanada de aire en busca de seguridad— Kacchan, me gusta una niña.

—¿Que?— Bakugou detuvo su andar girando de golpe hacía su acompañante.

—Q-que me g-gusta una niña— Tartamudeo el pecoso de igual modo deteniéndose desviando la mirada al no ser capaz de sostener la de su amigo.

—¿¡Quien es!?— exigió saber el rubio sin moverse de donde estaba parado.

—Bueno... es la mejor amiga de tu novia—Susurró Deku removiéndose incómodo en su lugar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Esa idiota te gusta?— La sorpresa surco por el rostro del rubio un par de segundos antes de que girará volviéndole a dar la espalda al pecoso sonriendo de manera socarrona.

—¿Y que piensas hacer nerd?— pregunto sin verdadero interés el de ojos carmín.

—Yo... quiero pedirle ser mi novia— admitió de manera suave sonrojándose sutilmente ante la idea.

—Hazlo entonces y no me andes interrumpiendo para estas estupideces de nuevo.

—Lo siento pero es que quiero tu ayuda Kacchan , no sé cómo pedirlo, ni que hacer — el peliverde comía de su helado de manera lenta y lamentable.— Tu haz tenido varías novia... quisiera que me enseñarás.

—Tch— El chasquido molesto del rubio y la pequeña explosión generada en la mano del mayor hicieron encogerse a Deku . Se quedaron quietos unos instantes sin decir nada ni siquiera mirarse.

—Bien nerd, mañana empezamos, veremos si le interesas a la idiota esa, asegúrate de sonreírle todo el tiempo con esa estupida sonrisa de idiota que pones cuando vez héroes— El inusual tono de voz calmado en la voz de Katsuki alertó por unos instantes a Izuku más sin embargo lo dejo pasar por el hecho de que iba a recibir ayuda de su mejor amigo.

—¡Muchas gracias Kacchan! — Gritó el pecoso aguantando esas monstruosas ganas de poder abrazar al contrario.

—Como sea, yo me largo— alzó la mano haciendo un gesto de despedida comenzando a tomar el rumbo que debía seguir hasta su hogar.

Uno rebosaba de alegría, impaciente ante la expectativa y el otro luchaba contra la nueva gama de emociones que le aquejaban.

 _"Es la primera vez que le interesa alguien que no sea All Might y yo_ "— la mueca de molestia siguió todo el resto del dia.

—¿Paso algo hoy, bribón?— Mitsuki preguntó mientras veía a su hijo cortar los vegetales con bestial furia.

—Nada. Nada va a pasar— lo último lo susurro en un tono bastante amenazante creando confusión en la joven rubia.

" _Kacchan me apoya, me enseñara a hacer las cosas bien, es un gran amigo_ " — Izuku vibraba de la felicidad .

—¿Paso algo bueno hoy Izuku?

—Todo dice que si, mamá— El peliverde exclamó alegre mientras colocaba la mesa para la cena.

Los primeros días de atención iniciaron. Izuku llego sonriendo causando más de una mueca de disgusto en sus compañeros. Bakugou llegó acompañado de su novia caminando uno al lado del otro siendo escoltados por las amistades de ambos.

Katsuki dejo a su novia en su asiento para así tomar el propio con su habitual pose relajada con los pies sobre el escritorio. En todo momento no apartó su mirada del pecoso.

 _"Dios, parece un idiota"_ pensó Bakugou con molestia notando la sonrisa extremadamente exagerada que surcaba el rostro del pecoso.

Había momentos en que para la sorpresa de el rubio, atrapaba a Deku sonrojado por ser atrapado al mirar a la niña.

 _"Es un imbecil"_ en el tercer periodo Katsuki observaba a Deku sentado solo en su asiento mientras él ya hacía sentado junto a su novia y amigos. Muy para la sorpresa del rubio descubrió a la famosa razón del enamoramiento de Izuku mirando a este.

 _"No... no lo creo"._

—¿Que diablos estás mirando?— No pudo evitar decir en voz alta atrayendo la atención de la niña castaña.

Un tartamudeo, una mirada nerviosa y mejillas pálidas fueron su respuesta.

Una extraña paranoia comenzó a nacerle en lo más profundo.

Ese día y los próximos dos Katsuki se metió en una extraña rutina donde ya hacía mirando a escondidas a Izuku, asechando a la molesta amiga de su novia.

En una clase Katsuki involuntariamente hizo explotar unas hojas de unos ejercicios que le estaban entregando ¿Por qué? Estaba viendo boquiabierto como Izuku repartía las hojas de los ejercicios al otro lado del salón, riendo con torpeza con aquella niña que le atraía.

En otro momento su atención se desvió mientras agitaba en su mano su bate de baseball, ya era normal ver a Izuku sentado en las gradas fingiendo que le dolía el estómago para no participar en la actividad deportiva, siempre solo… pero esta vez veía al pecoso aceptar tímidamente una botella de agua que le ofrecía la encantadora amiga de su novia.

—De ningún maldito modo— Murmuro leyendo todas las señales claras.

Para otro día Bakugou había casi perdido el equilibrio en su silla, debido a que se balanceba en esta de atrás hacia adelante, tenían que hacer equipos para un proyecto y naturalmente no estaba preocupado por tener pareja de trabajo, no, el asunto era ver como esa chica que comenzaba ha volverse un fastidio para él rubio, pedía ser compañera de equipo a Izuku.

—Esa perra….

Se descubrió a su mismo buscando la manera de hacer que estuvieran lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

" _Esto es estupido_ "

Izuku muy inocentemente no notaba los cambios. Seguía sintiéndose cual niño ignorado solo recibiendo gestos extraños de la encantadora niña que robaba sus suspiros.

Un día decidió estudiar los gestos de su mejor amigo, necesitaba aprender de él para saber que hacer, saber como tratar con una niña aunque sin darse cuenta había terminado haciendo otra cosa totalmente distinta .

Katsuki era brusco pero a su modo atento con su novia. No le daba halagos más sin embargo si le tomaba de la mano.

No le decía piropos pero al menos alardeaba de que no era tan patética como otras.

No la ignoraba tanto como a las demás niñas del salón aun así se atrevía a decir que no le daba la suficiente atención no como la que el pecoso recibía.

—Es linda pero no la más bonita, no es la más inteligente y su quirk no es muy impresionante— Midoriya estaba sentado bajo un árbol a la hora del almuerzo teniendo en su regazo aquella libreta donde anotaba sus observaciones de otros héroes, esta vez en la última hoja de la libreta garabateaba sobre las habilidades de la reciente novia de su mejor amigo. —¿Que es lo que le vio?— se cuestionaba observando a ambos individuos, Katsuki intimidaba a unos chicos de un año menor golpeándolos para quitarles un balón de basquetbol mientras su novia reía ante la hazaña exclamando humillaciones a los chicos intimidados. — ¿Tal vez el hecho de que ella igual es muy buscapleitos? — Izuku susurro .

" _Ella no es indicada para Kacchan_ "

.

..

* * *

—Kacchan, ¿Que buscas en una niña? — Deku había entretenido a Katsuki a la mitad de su carrera rumbo a la salida del instituto.

No muy lejos los dos niños, el grupo de amigos de Katsuki lo esperaba.

—Tch, ¡Lárguense tengo cosas que hacer! — grito hacia sus amigos e hizo un gesto de despedida hacia su novia antes de tomar otro camino para irse con Deku lejo de la vista de los demás.

Midoriya esperaba la respuesta por largos minutos a los cuales no recibía nada, caminaron en silencio por un rumbo específico al que el pecoso reconoció tras un tiempo.

Iban a ese parque viejo donde antes jugaban muy seguido. Su pequeño refugio del mundo.

—Últimamente estás haciendo preguntas muy estúpidas nerd— hablo el rubio lanzando su mochila contra el tronco de un árbol— No sé, que sea linda supongo — se había hundido de hombros dejándose caer aun lado de su mochila asegurándose de quedar en la sobra de el árbol.

—Kacchan siempre debe ser el mejor, tu novia no es la mejor, hay una chica un año mayor, es muy linda y dicen que le gustas ¿Por qué no lo intentas con ella?. —La expresión que estaba haciendo en esos instantes el rubio era hilarante, una mezcla entre la incredulidad como también con la consternación.

—¿Pero de que mierda hablas, nerd?, vine aquí para escuchar tus mierdas sentimentalistas no para que me digas con quien puedo o no salir. —Exclamo el rubio con clara irritación acentuando más aquella mirada de advertencia por el espeso humo que comenzaba a formarse en las palmas de sus manos.

—P-pero Kacchan — Midoriya instintivamente retrocedió un paso removiéndose incomodo en su lugar agitando los brazos delante suyo a modo de protección — Esta chica que te digo es muy compatible con tu quirk.

—Me importa un carajo, si vamos a hablar de mi maldita relación, será mejor irme — El rubio hizo un claro ademan de querer levantarse pero fue detenido de golpe.

—¡No! — Izuku se lanzó hacia Bakugou tirándose lastimosamente de rodillas dejando caer casi literalmente su peso en el mayor al detenerlo por los hombros— L-l-lo siento— Se disculpó de inmediato al tiempo que sus brazos eran apartados con un brusco golpe haciéndole caer hacia atrás contra la tierra— Perdóname Kacchan, es solo que, bueno siempre pareces tan seguro cuando eliges a tus novias y pensé que si entendía que buscabas en ellas sabría si la niña que me gusta es la indicada.

—¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso? — Comento de inmediato el de ojos carmín golpeando ligeramente con la palma de su mano la frente al menor— Maldición, si te gusta la niña solo tienes que decirle.

—Es fácil para ti Kacchan, eres fuerte, inteligente y las niñas no paran de suspirar cuando te ven pasar — Se quejó Izuku bajando la mirada jugando torpemente con el pasto entre sus dedos— Las niñas ni siquiera saben mi nombre, solo soy el nerd del salón — Reprocho mientras escuchaba un resoplido.

—¿Y eso que? Eso no impide que puedas declararte, inútil.

—¿Pero cómo se supone que debo hacer eso? ¿Cómo lo haces tú? — Pregunto con timidez.

—¿Yo? Solo les digo que si, si se me hacen bonitas o voy y le diga de frente que sea mi novia, si la perra no quiere pues bien, hay muchas más— Exclamo con desinterés.

—¿Enserio? — Midoriya alzo el rostro con un gesto confundido— ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin palabras bonitas, ni regalos, ni besos?

—Agh, cállate eso es asqueroso—Reprocho Bakugou sacando la lengua en un infantil gesto de asco provocando un aumento en el ánimo del pecoso pero sin llegar a distraerle lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces crees que tenga una oportunidad si voy y le pido ser mi novia para luego darle un beso? —Cuestiono con una pura curiosidad.

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que yo sepa? No sé, nunca lo he hecho, nerd bastardo— Tras esas palabras un extraño silencio se formó entre ambos, intercambiaron miradas incomodas hasta que una sonrisa temblorosa comenzó a irradiar los labios del peliverde ocasionando un oscuro sonrojo en el rubio.

La comunicación entre miradas seguía siendo casi tan buena como cuando eran más chicos.

—Tu… ¿no has besado a ninguna chica? — Izuku estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse de ello, no era burla, era más bien una sana sorpresa. Había considerado que su mejor amigo ya tenía experiencia en ese entorno.

—¿Y que si no, bastardo? ¡Tu tampoco has besado a una niña, ni siquiera puedes hablar con ellas sin tartamudear, patético!— Se defendió a prisa el rubio hablando tan rápido que las palabras parecían atropellarse entre ellas. Estando sonrojada y moviendo sus manos en modo de advertencia por aquella vergüenza que tenía.

—Hey eso es muy grosero — Se quejó Izuku haciendo un lindo puchero a pesar de su mueca divertida — Y yo que quería que me enseñaras a besar — suspiro inocentemente el pecoso un tanto decepcionado por saber su plan desmantelado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que nos besáramos o algo así de asqueroso? — La mueca de disgusto en el rostro del de ojos carmín hizo palidecer al de ojos esperadas.

—Uhm, bueno ya no importa, no sabes tampoco así que no tiene chiste intentarlo ¿No crees? — Eso había sonado como un reto para los oídos del joven Bakugou, el niño nunca se había detenido a pensar en algún acto íntimo como un beso, le daban igual aquellas muestras de afecto siempre las había rechazado pero ahora por primera vez se le apetecía intentarlo.

El reto, la curiosidad que impulso el atrevimiento en alguien tan tímido como Izuku, el deseo de tener experiencia en todo ámbito posible, incluso el deseo de victoria que empezaba a aquejar cada rincón de la mente de Bakugou.

—Al carajo— susurro extendiendo sus manos al frente tomando de los hombros al pecoso ocasionando que este diera un pequeño brinco del susto por tan brusca acción, Midoriya tembló de miedo al tener las amenazantes armas de su amigo sobre su cuerpo apenas fue capaz de articular en un suave murmullo el apodo del contrario hasta ser silenciado por el torpe choque de sus labios.

Había sido doloroso, sus narices habían chocado, se habían mordido por la mala postura y se sentían demasiado avergonzados como para disfrutarlo.

—¡Auch! Me mordiste Kacchan— Se quejó Midoriya apartando su rostro a un lado llevándose las manos al rostro por la vergüenza una vez las manos del rubio se apartaron de él. Bakugou se pasaba el dorso de su diestra por la boca con furia mirando hacia el piso completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Esto es lo que querías! Aparte tú me golpeaste en la nariz— Grito encolerizado Katsuki.

—¡Lo siento! No esperaba que aceptaras sin quejarte Kacchan — Murmuro apenado el pecoso bajando la vista hacia el pasto siendo este su ahora nuevo centro de atención, no se sentía muy capaz de ver a los ojos nuevamente a su amigo.

De igual modo el rubio volvió a sentarse correctamente cubriéndose la boca con la palma de su mano en un gesto bastante pensativo.

" _Esto fue un fracaso total_ " —Pensó Katsuki ahora más enfadado que avergonzado.

 _"_ _No salió como en las novelas de mamá_ " — Pensó Izuku más confundido que apenado.

—¿Y si… inclinamos la cabeza en la misma dirección para no pegarnos en la nariz? — Tras unos breves instantes de silencio Izuku hablo ante su nueva idea tras recordar un sinfín de escenas de besos que había visto en la televisión.

—¡Basta con esa estupidez! Eso deberías pedírselo a una niña, no a mí, ambos somos hombres— Reprocho el rubio quien francamente no estaba muy preocupado al respecto.

—Pero no quiero hacer el ridículo… y seguro tú tampoco,… yo no le diré a nadie que tan malo eres besando ahora— Izuku alzo su mano dejando en alto su meñique.

—Maldición Deku.. ¡Bien! Pero ni una palabra de esto con nadie y más te vale hacerla de la niña manteniendo la boca cerrada— Se quejó apresurándose a entrelazar su meñique.

—¿Entonces inclinamos la cabeza ambos a la derecha? —Katsuki asintió tras soltar un bufido, ambos ladearos sus caras comenzando nuevamente a acortar la distancia, Midoriya cerro los ojos y se quedo inmóvil tal y como Kacchan le había dicho; de este modo el rubio termino de sellar el espacio entre sus labios.

Un roce tímido, tan virtuoso, puro, terso y manso. Había sido "mágico" para ambos niños aun a pesar de no tener las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, el preludio comenzó como una delicada brisa que robaba sus alientos, en el intervalo mil y un sensaciones experimentaron los jóvenes: sus manos sudaron, sus corazónes galopearon con frenesí, las mariposas les causaron dolor de estomago, sus mentes quedaron en blanco por unos segundos y el ruido del aquel beso dejo un eco que parecía hablar por ellos un idioma aun no explorado.

La unión había sido de escasos 7 segundos antes de que se apartaran lentamente mirándose fijamente entre el sonrojo de sus rostros.

Había una extraña seguridad que se refugiaba en el brillo de cada mirar una vez el ósculo concluyo.

—Creo que salió mejor… déjame intentar algo— Dijo Bakugou cohibido levemente antes de tener la audacia de alzar las manos para sostener firmemente las mejillas del pecoso obligándolo a fruncir ligeramente los labios.

—¿Podemos practicar también otros tipos de besos? — el mayor prosiguió con otro ósculo esta vez probando como era al sostener el rostro ajeno dejando sus labios unidos por al menos 10 segundos antes de separarse de golpe.

—¿Otro tipo? — cuestiono Bakugou pasándose distraídamente su mano por el antebrazo.

—¡Si! Cierra los ojos Kacchan — Deku hizo un ligero puchero ante la mueca discrepante en el rostro de su amigo— Vamos no será nada malo— insistió hasta que el de ojos carmín, rodara los ojos cerrándolos tras unos segundos. Con ánimo Midoriya se inclinó hacia adelante con una amplia sonrisa contra sus labio; solo se detuvo hasta rosar la punta de su nariz con la del contrario frotándolas sutilmente en una cariñosa caricia.

—Tch, eso es jodidamente empalagoso— se quejaba el mayor apartando el rostro del pecoso quien reía de manera muy animada ante la nueva experiencia, ganando una sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo antes de ser asaltado por un ataque de cosquillas.

Así entre risas y roces ambos niños cruzaron una franja invisible de la cual no había retroceso.

* * *

 **8:00 am.**

Tras un par de semanas de práctica Izuku había admitido tener la confianza y experiencia suficiente como para declarar su amor por la hermosa niña que había robado su corazón.

—Hoy es el día Kacchan, a la salida se lo pediré, se que todo saldrá bien— a pesar de sus palabras seguras el pecoso temblaba y se sonrojaba de manera exagerada.

—¿Ah sí? Suerte entonces— La respuesta desinteresada el rubio le había exentado de toda posible sospecha a el plan que venía maquinando desde la noche anterior. — Me contaras como resulto mañana, nerd, hoy llevare a mi novia a comprar unos helados.

—¡Oh! Claro, no te preocupes, te contare todo mañana— Esa tímida respuesta le exonero de la atención ajena.

Katsuki Bakugou no quería que Izuku tuviera novia.

E

Izuku Midoriya no consideraba apropiada a la novia de su amigo.

La conversación había dado fin tras llegar ambos al instituto, no se hablaron a partir de ahí tomando el papel que a cada uno le correspondía en esa jerarquía estudiantil.

* * *

 **11:12 am**

La hora del almuerzo había dado inicio, Katsuki había salido a prisa del aula dejando a todos sus amigos atrás dando inicio a su plan. Se aseguró de que sus acompañantes habituales se rindieran en buscarlo.

Amenazo a unos chicos de otra clase para mandarle un mensaje a la enamorada de Midoriya. Su intención había sido hacer creer a la niña que con quien se reuniría al final del almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela seria con el mismo Izuku. Más no sería así.

Estuvo apoyado largos minutos aun lado de la puerta de la azotea para aprovechar el ser ocultado a la vista una vez la puerta fuera abierta. El timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó y tras esto el sonar de unos pasos por las escaleras puso alerta al rubio. La puerta de la azotea comenzó a abrirse lentamente y con ello los pasos tímidos de la niña sonaron.

—¿I…Izuku? — Bakugou tomo un respiro conteniendo la ira que le comenzaba a aquejar, extendió su brazo cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de la niña atrayendo su atención totalmente a su dirección tras aquel brinco del susto que le había dado — ¡Oh! Bakugou-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? — Era obvia la preocupación en la pequeña castaña.

—¡Quién lo diría!, la linda niña popular enamorada de un nerd sin futuro— Comenzó a hablar Katsuki con aquel claro tono de ironía sonriendo de manera ladina cruzándose de brazos al asegurarse en pararse delante de la única puerta en el lugar impidiendo asi el escape de la chica— Eres una perra patética.

—No…no es lo que crees — la niña de inmediato quiso defenderse con la clara mueca de miedo surcando su rostro.

—¡Oh! Serás un gran chiste cuando todos se enteren que estas enamorada del fenómeno del salón— su tono se volvía más y más altanero soltando una risa en el proceso comenzando a acercarse a la chica mientras de sus manos salían tenues chispas— ¿Tanto quieres estar con él? ¡Bien! Te diré que pasara contigo, zorra — Lo último fue pronunciado con un tono lúgubre y malicioso a medida que empujaba a la chica con fuerza hasta tirarla al piso de manera dolorosa.

—Kats… Katsuki espera...

—Robaran tus libretas y las lanzaran a la fuente, te dejaran sin uniforme en los vestuarios, tiraran tu comida en los almuerzos, colgaran fotos ridículas de ti por toda la escuela, escupirán en tu dirección, haremos chistes de tu físico, nadie se acercara a ti, te evitaran como una alimaña, dejaras de importarle a la gente — Decía pausado queriendo detonar la seriedad del asunto en cada palabra pronunciada— Te harán llorar todos los días, las niñas te golpearan hasta el cansancio y te humillare cada hora por todo lo que resta del año— Katsuki internamente estaba disfrutando de ver a la chica negar y llorar desconsolada. La tenia tal y donde quería.

—Aunque hay un modo en que no le diga al resto lo patética que eres

—¿¡Cual!? Lo hare, solo dímelo, por favor— La desesperación en las palabras de la niñas fueron una dulce victoria para el rubio quien se hincaba para encarar a la chica al hablar.

—Humillaras y romperás el corazón de Deku, vas a rechazarlo si se te declara, a partir de ahora lo ignoraras como el resto— La torcida sonrisa amistosa que surco el rostro de Bakugou hizo estremecer a la pequeña niña— o me encargare de arruinar tu vida de mierda, perra.

* * *

 **2:50 pm**

Izuku Midoriya no se consideraba alguien valiente, audaz y entrometido sin embargo en esos instantes por el bien de su preciado amigo Katsuki, era capaz de todo.

Su mejor amigo es terco, orgulloso y sobretodo soberbio; Deku se consideraba a si mismo el único capaz de entender sus sentimientos como también comprender que era lo que necesitaba y su actual novia, claramente no la necesitaba más.

Ella no era apropiada, digna de tenerlo.

Y eso era que por el momento Bakugou no quería escuchar.

El de ojos esmeraldas había tomado una decisión y tenía que ser ahora ¿Por qué? Porque Katsuki había olvidado aparentemente su celular en el salón, que en realidad Izuku había sustraído el aparato de la mochila de su amigo metiéndolo a su escritorio.; por lo que tenía que regresar a por el dejando a su novia en el corredor de la escuela junto a los casilleros un una fuente de agua potable.

Eso le dejaba unos escasos 5 minutos para llevar acabo su plan antes de que las cosas salieran mal.

El adorable pecoso se había escondido en un corredor adjunto, asomándose por un lado de la pared mientras observaba a la hermosa novia de su amigo entablar conversación con algunas chicas en el corredor.

Con decisión tras removerse incomodo en su lugar y sudar sin control, salió de su escondite caminando a paso firme hasta la chica.

Extendió su mano y le toco el hombro llamando su atención.

—Disculpa…— el joven peliverde quiso darse un golpe ante la tímida voz que había producido. Observo con disgusto como la chica volteaba a verlo con un claro gesto de asco antes de ignorarlo continuando con su platica. —Disculpa— Esta vez hablo con mayor seguridad posando su mano en el hombro de la niña provocando su cólera y atrayendo su atención al hacerla encararle.

—¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no hablo con niños patéticos

—Yo… solo quería decirte que dejes en paz a Kacchan— murmuro nuevamente con timidez el niño pecoso mientras juntaba sus pulgares moviéndolos en círculo en un gesto tímido al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

—¿Eres un tonto acaso? No me hagas perder mi tiempo, esfúmate perdedor

—No— La seguridad en su voz nuevamente había retenido a la niña en ignorarle— Tu no eres lo suficientemente buena para alguien tan genial como Kacchan, termina con él antes de que él termine contigo.

—¿Ahora solo porque Katsuki te protege por lastima te siente con derecho sobre él? Eres un chiste— Las risas de los testigos hacían que un mal sabor surgiera en la boca del pecoso y la horrible sensación de ser humillado le incomodaba. Miro al rededor con clara timidez, sintió la humillación como algo físico, un vacío glacial en el estómago, un golpe en el pecho y un estremecimiento súbito en el alma.

—Te equivocas… tu no eres nada sin él— Aquel arranque de ira que creció en el pecoso le hizo soltar aquellas palabras sin pensarlo— No eres interesante, inteligente ni lo suficientemente bonita, Kacchan merece a una chica mucho mejor que tú y eso lo sabes; tienes miedo a dejar de ser alguien importante por ya no estar con él.

—¡Tu! ¿Cómo te atreves? — El doloroso sonido del choque de la palma de la mano de la niña contra el rostro del pecoso causo una gran conmoción. Risas, burlas inclusive flashes comenzaron a sonar. — ¡Respétame más niño quirkless! — Izuku no se defendió, solo cubrió su rostro en automático al tiempo que era empujado contra el bebedero cayendo de sentón tras el doloroso golpe en su costado.

La niña tomo la mochila del piso de Midoriya abriéndola al tiempo que los espectadores le lanzaban al pobre peliverde bolas de papel entre risas. De un momento a otro Izuku solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras sus pertenencias le eran vaciadas por sobre su cabeza.

—Aprende tu lugar, quirkless— Las niñas se rieron mientras la novia de Kacchan hacia uso de su quirk donde de manera tal vez un tanto patética un pequeño chorro de agua salió del bebedero mojando la nuca del pecoso.

—¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!? — El grito furico de Bakugou se escuchó entre el cúmulo de espectadores causando el total silencio en el lugar, un silencio sepulcral mientras gran parte de las personas presentes se estremecían con temor ante tal aura intimidante procedente del rubio de quirk explosivo. Katsuki solo tuvo que ver un tanto la escena como para comprender el suceso; su novia había palidecido deteniendo el empapar al pobre pecoso que contenía las lágrimas estando tirado en el suelo.

—Apártate estúpido nerd nerd— Exclamo con frivolidad Kacchan haciendo que el pecoso torpemente se levantara del suelo tomando consigo su libreta de notas para salvarle de la ira de su amigo.

Katsuki en cuestión de segundos tras unos pasos hizo que su novia voltease a encararle.

—Tu, maldita perra— En esos instante a Katsuki no le importaba estar haciendo un espectáculo por defender al patético nerd de la escuela, hizo un simple movimiento de la mano creando una explosión contra uno de los casilleros donde su puño había impactado— Lárgate de mí vista antes de destrozar tu maldita cara de muñeca… ¡Tienen tres malditos segundo de desaparecer de mi vista antes de explotar a todos a la mierda! —Tras el grito de advertencia del infame Bakugou, todos los estudiantes cual estampida huyeron de la escena.

Izuku observo con admiración como Katsuki se agachaba para recoger los libros mojados del piso comenzando a ayudar sin decir palara alguna a recoger las cosas de Deku y este aprovechando aquel movimiento alzo el rostro en dirección al pasillo donde ya hacia la totalmente segura ex del Bakugou mirando en su dirección a medida que se alejaba a prisa.

Izuku sonrió con suficiencia en dirección a la chica.

 _"_ _Yo gano"_

—Tch, eres patético Deku — Cual inocente oveja Deku recibió con agradecimiento las cosas que Katsuki le había ayudado a recoger guardándolas en su mochila con timidez.

—Gracias Kacchan… siempre eres mi héroe— El delicado susurro de Midoriya provoco un bufido exasperado del rubio antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que le siguiera.

—Hay buen clima afuera, si nos vamos caminando sin tomar el metro llegaras seco a casa— Aquel simple comentario creo una gran emoción en el menor ante la posibilidad de regresar juntos sin necesidad de haber rogado para ello.

Tras un exhaustivo asentimiento ambos jóvenes iniciaron su camino de regreso a sus casas juntos. Ambos muy cerca el uno del otro. En un deleitable estado de confort donde la mente y el cuerpo de ambos estaban cómodos entre ellos, donde parecía que nada les desentonaba.

—¡Oh! Rayos lo había olvidado — Exclamo Izuku en un inicio antes de bajar la voz al reconocer a la chica causante de sus suspiros a unos considerables metros delante de ellos. Grito el nombre de la chica para llamar su atención que muy para sorpresa de Midoriya había recibido una contestación demasiado desagradable para su gusto, tanto que ni siquiera quiso dar pie a su declaración.

—¡Piérdete perdedor!

—Tch, ignora a esa estúpida, no la necesitas — El inusual contacto en la espalda de Izuku le hizo salir de esa pequeña bruma de depresión a la cual comenzaba a abrazar.

—…Tal vez tengas razón Kacchan— Susurro Izuku disfrutando secretamente de esa atención que estaba recibiendo por primera vez en muchos años. Muy a pesar de la lastimosa sensación de ser rechazado por otros, tenía la subyacente comodidad de ser aparentemente el único lo suficientemente importante para el de ojos carmín.

—Vamos, si te secas de aquí a lo que llegamos a el centro, te invito a comer Katsudon.

—¡Who! Eso sería fantástico Kacchan.

De este modo inicio un enfermizo modo de acaparar al contrario.

Uno intimidaba y el otro usaba la ira del contrario a su favor.

De esta toxica manera ambos se aseguraban el permanecer juntos sin la intervención de algún tercero que les alejara más allá de lo que podían hacer unas simples amistades.

Ambos estaban indispuestos de soltar sin pelear al contrario.

Fue la primera vez que experimentaron el alcance de su posesividad recorriendo las peligrosas sendas de algo más turbio y peligroso; un camino que fue abierto tras el roce inocente de sus labios.

..

...

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! Listo una semana tarde pero al fin les traigo este capítulo lleno de tantos momentos cruciales entre ambos protagonistas. Debo admitir que este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo pero estoy conforme con el resultado.

Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones, a partir de aquí comenzare a dar salto un tanto más grandes en el tiempo y no redundar mucho en acontecimientos que ya conocemos en el anime aunque tal vez haga algunas menciones de sucesos en el manga asi que comenzara a haber spoiler pronto.

¡Besos!.


	6. Se distanciaron

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo, con un super retraso pero rayos, fue inevitable por estas fechas festivas, me dificultaron mucho avanzar con el capitulo, tener concentración e inspiración. El mundo conspiraba en mi contra estas semanas. Pero al fin lo logre asi que esto será un buen regalo para inicio de año ¡Feliz año nuevo!.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Mención importante: Me di cuenta que no hice ninguna aclaración de las edades que tenían nuestros protagonistas en los capítulos anteriores. Así que aquí dejo la de los anteriores 2 capítulos.**

 **Capítulo 4: 7 años.**

 **Capítulo 5: 10 años .**

 **Capítulo 6: 14 años**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **La primera vez que "se distanciaron".**

Izuku tenía años de experiencia de lidiar contra la ira de Katsuki, sin embargo cada día sentía más y más peso sobre su pecho a medida que los puños del rubio impactaban contra su cuerpo, cada día una furia peligrosa se arraigaba contra su pecho a medida que seguía conteniendo sus lágrimas. Se sentía nefasto, cúlpale, cansado.

Sentía que daba tanto de sí mismo para tener contento a Bakugou como para ser ese saco de boxeo desgastado, esa piedra que pateaba fuera de su camino. Ser nada.

Bakugou había llegado al punto de descontrol total. Lo golpeaba por hablar en clases, lo golpeaba por mirar a las niñas, lo humillaba por intentar ser buen estudiantes, lo pisoteaba cada que deseaba integrarse a una actividad deportiva, le hacía llorar cada que hablaba de su sueño de ser héroe, salía con cada una de las niñas que a él le gustaban, incluso hasta las besaba delante suyo, le difamaba, contaba historias vergonzosas de él para alejarle de las personas, le golpeaba por ser escuálido, por no saber defenderse, por querer abrazarlo, por hablarle o incluso tocarlo.

Izuku Midoriya se sentía lamentable, odiado, un objeto sin valor para Bakugou.

 _"_ _Casi 10 años conociéndonos y Katsuki no me trata como antes_ " — Pensó Izuku mientras se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas a medida que observaba su libreta con sus apuntes de héroe quemada en el suelo junto a sus demás pertenencias.

—Deja de invitar al baile a las chicas, nerd, nadie quiere ir contigo, aprende la maldita lección, inútil de mierda o vendré a patear tu patético trasero, bastardo. — Katsuki pateo el teléfono del pecoso apartándole de su camino siendo seguido por sus dos seguidores en la escuela media.

—Podrías hacer el intento de defenderte, Midoriya— Se burló aquel brabucón amigo de Katsuki, con aquel extraño quirk de alargar sus dedos.

Izuku muy a pesar de eso, no quería culpar de todo a su viejo amigo de la infancia, él mismo era culpable de eso. Katsuki siempre volteaba a verlo como si no existiera nadie más cada que hacía algo incorrecto, como proteger a los débiles metiéndose a una pelea que claramente no iba a ganar, ofrecerle su ayuda al rubio o a alguien más e inclusive por su extrema afición a los heroes. Admitía que a veces lo hacia al propósito.

Era el único modo de volver a tener la atención de su mejor amigo a pesar de que fuera a un muy mal modo.

Sabía que el mismo no era perfecto, se sentía estancado, retenido. Veía tan lejos el poder cumplir su promesa de caminar a un lado de Kacchan como su igual y este no hacía más que pisotearle. Le frustraba.

Jamás había pensado que todo estaba mal, que no era correcto tanta agresión a su persona que admiraba, que no era correcto frenar todos sus deseos por una falsa sonrisa, no era correcto aceptar las humillaciones a cambio de falsas promesas.

Jamás había pensado que el hecho de querer mucho a Katsuki, sentirse útil al escucharle cada que maldecía al mundo, sentirse comprendido cada que hablaban de All Might, desear poder ser alguien de quien se sintiera orgulloso y confiado de presumir; fue incorrecto, este Katsuki era su variable dañina.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado si no fuera por los cuestionamientos de su ídolo, All Might.

Las cosas ya eran malas antes de aquel incidente con el villano del que les salvo All Might pero tras eso, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Y aun así, seguía protegiendo a su mejor amigo.

—Kacchan idiota— Murmuro el pecoso a medida que comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias del asfalto— Este es el tercero en el mes — Mascullo decaído al tomar su celular descubriendo la pantalla estrellada. —¿Ahora como les explicare esto a mamá? — Se dijo a si mismo a medida que guardaba todo en su mochila iniciando su viaje directo a la playa a continuar con su entrenamiento, después de todo no tenía mucho tiempo para terminarlo , cada vez estaba más y más cerca la fecha del examen de admisión a Yuuei.

Paso a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar una bebida energética y cambiarse el uniforme negro por un pans ignorando las miradas que la gente le daba, después de todo Katsuki se había excedido un tanto en aquella golpiza, más de lo habitual. Tras eso Midoriya fue trotando a su zona de entrenamiento llegando exactamente a la hora que debía donde aún no había señales de su mentor. Como era habitual comenzó con intentar limpiar la playa, moviendo en un inicio objetos que fuera capaz de aguantar su peso antes comenzar a empujar o intentar jalar hasta el cansancio la basura en el lugar.

" _Mis diez meses de entrenamiento … van muy rápido tan solo quedan 18 días, restando el día de la graduación y la fiesta que organiza el instituto posiblemente. Tengo que recuperar todo ese tiempo aun me falta bastante, necesito hacer un ajuste en el plan de entrenamiento y tal vez así pued…"_

—Midoriya, mi chico, estas todo goleado.

—¡Choque con un poste! —Grito de inmediato el pecoso jalando con más desesperación la cuerda con la que había atado una carro intentando jalar la chatarra maniobrando más de lo debido sus manos para intentar distraer a All Might.

* * *

Los catorce años era una edad bastante hormonal para los chicos, era claro cada que entre clases sus amigos sacaban a escondidas aquellas revistas para adultos o cuando llevaban video pornográficos en sus celulares.

Katsuki escuchaba las exclamaciones de admiración a las curvas femeninas, a las largas y esculturales piernas, a las cinturas estrechas, labios carnosos y pechos prominentes. Sin embargo le molestaba no estar de aquel mismo modo emocionado al ver las imágenes de las revistas. Le producía cierto repudio los sonidos que producían las chicas en los videos.

Inclusive había llegado a aventurarse con su anterior novia, tocando debajo de la falda y delineando la piel expuesta que dejaba el brasier.

No fue de su agrado.

Demasiado suave, demasiado blando y débil. Le enfermaba.

—¡Hey Katsuki! ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal? — Pregunto el amigo del rubio con aquel quirk de alargar sus dedos.

—¿Uhm? No sé, me da igual— Comento con simpleza el rubio ignorando la pregunta mientras pasaba distraídamente las hojas de la revista que le habían dado.

—Oh, vamos haz de tener algún tipo en especial, pásanos el tip, las niñas siempre hablan de ti.

—No sé y me importa una mierda, tengo mejores cosas que andar pensando a un culo y tetas. — Gruño con fastidio el de ojos carmín lanzando la revista con fastidio a sus amigos. El de cabello azabache había gritado alzando los brazos para salvar su cigarro del contundente golpe.

—Bueno si no nos quieres decir, lo adivinaremos por ti. Yo he notado que te gusta salir con niñas de ojos verdes— El azabache que fumaba, comento mirando a sus dos amigos en su habitación. Katsuki gruño con fastidio comenzando a debatir si era mejor seguir ahí viendo porno que no le interesaba o estar en casa junto a su padre jugando _adivina quién_.

—Oh, es cierto, sus últimas tres novias tenían ojos verdes … ahora que lo mencionas la gran mayoría han sido de cabello oscuro.

—De cabello corto y delgadas.

—De baja estatura también.

" _Adivina quien, en definitiva suena mucho mejor"_

—¿Saben qué?, púdranse, váyanse al carajo, bastardos— Katsuki recogió sus cosas de mala gana levantándose de los cojines en el piso ignorando las quejas de sus amigos, tomo su mochila saliendo de la recamara y de la casa tras un portazo.

Le ponían de muy mal humor esos molestos temas. Extrañamente aquellas características que habían mencionado sus dos seguidores le daban muy mal sabor de boca .

Tras llegas a su casa, el rubio dejo sus zapatos en la entrada al igual que la chaqueta de su uniforme.

—Katsuki, justo a tiempo, acabo de poner el juego en la mesa de la sala y he preparado café, ven iniciemos el juego — Tan solo al pasar el corredor del living, Kacchan observo a su padre asomarse desde la cocina con aquella calmante sonrisa.

—Si como sea vejete— Mascullo entre dientes encaminándose hasta la sala donde se había dejado caer en uno de los sofás con claro fastidio.

—¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos? ¿Te divertiste? — Masaru llego con dos tazas de café, colocando una delante de su hijo sobre la mesa al centro de la sala y la otra la sostuvo entre sus manos.

—La misma mierda de siempre, viendo revistas porno y esas estupideces sin sentido, inclusive se creyeron con la suficiente fortuna como para hablar del tipo de chicas estúpidas que me gustan.

—Oh, entonces fue un día interesante. — Rio con suavidad Masaru mientras sonreía a su hijo de manera tranquila.

—Fue una mierda de día— Corrigió Katsuki irritado.

—Mientras puedas sostener la mirada de la chica por 10 segundos sin dificultad, no estás en ningún aprieto, sino, vaya que estarás en un embrollo ¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Te conté como conocí a tu madre?.

—No quiero escuchar más de esa basura sentimental, cierra la boca enclenque.

* * *

Izuku sonrió con nerviosismo observando el regalo de su madre.

No tenía corazón para admitir que no tenía pareja para el baile y por eso hace unos instantes estaba recostado sobre su vientre en su cama, con unas bolsas de botanas a su alrededor, los audífonos puestos y un comic entre sus manos.

El regalo era un modesto traje negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Era algo típico sin embargo un gesto muy agradable de su madre.

—Gracias mamá, es grandioso, voy a usarlo esta noche— El joven Midoriya se había levantado para abrazar a su madre estando agradecido francamente por el obsequio.

—¿Pasaras a recoger a tu cita pronto, Izuku? —Inko pregunto en un mar de lágrimas.

—Pasare por ella en unas horas, tengo tiempo para arreglarme he ir a buscarle algunas flores— Izuku habló nervioso un tanto sonrojado mientras se pasaba su zurda tras la nuca desviando la mirada ante su mentira.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder cariño, alístate— Inko exclamó muy emocionada apresurándose a salir de la habitación de pecoso para brindarle privacidad . Izuku suspiró tras la puerta ser cerrada descubriendo que podía respirar con más tranquilidad ahora.

Con desgano observó el regalo.

—Parece que tendré que ir de todos modos — observo su traje extendido en la cama con cierta nostalgia. Realmente no quería ir a aturdirse de música, no sabía bailar, no tenía pareja para la fiesta, de seguro los bravucones estarían más activos para hacer su última gran hazaña del año y sobretodo, no quería tener que lidiar con ver a Katsuki tan falso con cualquier chica en el baile.

De solo pensar aquel fraudulento interés que , de su parte aún eran mejores amigos, Katsuki tenía hacía algunas chicas ilusionándolas eso le molestaba, era muy cruel que les usara de aquel modo .

De mala gana se quitó su cómoda ropa de pijama para comenzar a vestirse con el nuevo traje, intento parecer lo más arreglado posible, luchó contra su descontrolado cabello ondulado, se puso algo de colonia y finalmente guardó tanto su cartera como su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tras una rápida ida al baño y la pequeña inspección en el espejo decidió bajar.

—¡Mamá ya me voy!— el pecoso grito al llegar a la sala. Su madre ya hacía ahí esperándole, se levantó de golpe del sofá con una cámara en las manos.

—Espera hijo, deja tomarte un par de fotos, sonríe Izuku — ambos peliverdes se removían inquietos por la sala una sin decidir en qué lugar tomar la foto y el otro bastante avergonzado de la situación. Quizás se llevaron unos buenos 30 minutos en la toma de fotografías hasta que la señora Midoriya se halló conforme con la cantidad. — Izuku, diviértete mucho tienes permiso de regresar antes de las 11— se despidieron de un abrazo y tras el guiño de un ojo de Inko, Izuku salió literalmente despavorido de su casa totalmente avergonzado .

¿Y a donde se dirigió?

A una tienda friki. Donde se escondió entre los estantes repletos de historietas fingiendo estar interesado en comprar algo más sin embargo era uno de esos clientes que tomaba una historieta dejándola en su lugar una vez le hubiera terminado de leer.

Murmuraba encantado mientras leía algunos cómics, se entretenía con las noticias de los héroes que televisaban en la tienda y babeaba observando las figuras coleccionables .

Aunque claro Izuku no podía seguir en la tienda por mucho más tiempo, después de todo está debía cerrar y siendo el ultimo cliente en ser literalmente sacado de la tienda substrajo su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo como para regresar a casa... quizás si voy a la fiesta y permanezco sin ser notado por unas dos horas, podría regresar a casa sin levantar muchas sospechas. — Se permaneció murmurando en voz baja el pecoso esperando resignado en una parada de autobús.

 _"Tal vez no sea tan malo , este será mi primer baile escolar... ¡Estoy nervioso!"_

Fue un viaje de 20 minutos; estando pronto en los jardines del instituto tomó varias bocanadas de aire intentando relajarse empezando a caminar a la zona donde se llevaba a cabo el baile de fin de curso. En el gimnasio del instituto.

El gimnasio de la escuela era un montón de luces fluorescentes. La música retumbaba los cristales, había pancartas grandes que adornaban el techo, al fondo se veía letras enormes formadas por globos donde se leía el nombre de la institución, al centro había muchas parejas bailando, a la izquierda una clara zona de fotografías donde había gorros, antifaces y ciertos accesorios para hacer de la foto más memorable. Finalmente a la derecha junto a la puerta que daba al corredor de los salones, estaban las largas mesas con botanas y bebidas. El lugar se veía fantástico.

—Increíble —Susurró Izuku caminando entre la gente disculpándose en voz baja con aquellos que llegaba a chocar. Había un pequeño escenario al fondo donde estaba uno de los profesores hablando por el micrófono, la música bajo un par de tonos y las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse cerca del escenario. Inicialmente Izuku no presto a eso mucha atención debido a que estaba más concentrado en buscar en que dirección ya hacían los bravucones queriendo saber a qué lugares no tenía que ir necesariamente.

Pudo escabullirse a la fuente de sodas donde muy animado comenzó a servirse algo de refresco e inspeccionar los bocadillos.

 _"_ _Al menos puedo matar el aburrimiento con comida_ "

—¡Katsuki Bakugou! Denle un aplauso a su compañero— La voz del profesor que incrementaba por el uso el micrófono atrajo a atención de Midoriya de inmediato. Observo hacia el escenario cuando los aplausos resonaron. Ahí aparte del profesor, había tres chicos más Katsuki . Izuku dejo su vaso a un lado casi de inmediato comenzando a aplaudir perdiéndose su efusividad entre los demás alumnos.

Observo el llamado de 4 chicas más al escenario improvisado viendo a los postulados en aquella típica ceremonia a final de cada fin de curso.

Katsuki resaltaba del resto, los chicos ahí en ese escenario iban de traje, bien peinados intentando resaltar el atractivo que les había llevado a ser postulados, Bakugou tenía claramente un aspecto más rebelde y natural. Con aquellos pantalones negros que eran inusualmente más pegados, aquella camisa azul rey que le hacía ver más pálido de lo que era, una camisa que resaltaba los músculos del rubio.

—Uhm— Izuku contuvo una ligera risa, Kacchan lucia más despeinado de lo habitual, la camisa no estaba fajada y tenía desabrochados un par de botones de la parte superior de la camisa, sus mangas iban remangadas mostrando la fuerza en sus brazos y portaba unos Vans. Una notable diferencia que le hacía sobresalir al resto.

 _"_ _Alguien se esforzó por lucir desalineado hoy"._

El profesor mostro ante todos un sobre.

—Y los ganadores para Reina y Rey del baile de fin de año son…— Se le observo abrir el sobre volteando este hacia el público — ¡Nyoko Higurashi y Katsuki Bakugou! ¡Un aplauso para nuestros reyes de este año! — Izuku aplaudió aunque no exactamente muy contento con esos resultado, podía verlo en la cara de su mejor amigo, no solo por estar involucrado en una celebración que claramente no le interesaba era más la molestia de Katsuki por verse en esa situación junto a su ex.

Que no lo admitiría pero Izuku sabia que era causante de la ruptura de ambos. Nyoko la típica chica popular que abusaba de las chicas que no podían defenderse. Izuku naturalmente se interponía en esos acoso y detenía lo mejor que podía las peleas. Y por supuesto la chica no tenia reparos en golpearle; Bakugou no tomaba muy bien aquellas acciones.

Después de una paliza por parte de Katsuki tras su reclamo de comprender su lugar y dejar de desafiarlo. Escucho el rumor de la discusión fuerte entre la pareja antes de separarse.

Había escuchado todo el año la tontería de que ellos dos eran la pareja perfecto. ¡Para nada! . Izuku lo consideraba despreciable, no podía creer la cantidad de maldad que esa mujer podía sacar en su mejor amigo, ella no era apropiada para él, un futuro gran héroe no necesitaba esa mala compañía.

Sin mucha alegría el pecoso observo como los dos ganadores portaban ahora una corona y la ex novia de Katsuki cargaba un ramo de flores mientras bajaban del escenario yendo al centro de la pista, las luces bajaron suavemente y una canción de vals comenzó a sonar. Tenían que dar aquel famoso baile .

—¿Ah? Pero si es el chico quirkless, ¿Qué haces aquí perdedor? — Aquella voz cerca de él le sobresaltaron. Midoriya volteo aterrado de inmediato encontrándose con 4 chicos de un grado menor, el grupito de matones que predeciría al de Bakugou.

—De seguro vino por su última jugada con nosotros del año.

—Metámosle la cara al inodoro.

—Veamos cuanto puede suplicar el inútil— se comenzaron a carcajear los jóvenes empujando a las personas que les estorbaban en su trayecto.

Izuku miro alrededor en busca de una salida rápida, tomo tu vaso con refresco y lo lanzo en dirección a sus abusadores alertando a los estudiantes. En un rápido movimiento y con torpeza salto la mesa de los bocadillos volcando esta al piso con la intención de darles problemas a los bravucones. Deku comenzó a correr teniendo que apartar a las personas en su camino.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Con permiso!

El peliverde tras su huida dejaba un gran alboroto el cual no había pasado desapercibido por cierta fría mirada carmesí.

Izuku corrió por el gimnasio abriendo una de las puertas de salida de emergencia apresurándose a todo lo que daban sus piernas para escapar.

—¡No huyas cobarde! — Se escuchaban los gritos detrás del pecoso. Este corrió por los jardines de la institución pensando en buscar refugio dentro de las instalaciones del instituto por ende había corrido hacia una de las puertas laterales del lugar.

—No, ¡No! — Gruño desesperado el pecoso agitando la puerta al descubrirla cerrada.

—¡Por acá! — solo al escuchar las voces cada vez más cerca con angustia el joven Midoriya volvió a correr. Observando siempre a su alrededor alguna posible posibilidad de escape y lo encontró.

Una ventana alta estaba abierta, una ventana de alguno de los baños del primer piso.

" _Necesito impulso para llegar a esa altura"_ — Deku pensó mirando detrás de su hombro antes de dejar de correr cerca de las paredes junto a los arbustos que adornaban el instituto. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable delante de aquel muro donde ya hacía su boleto de escape.

—¡Lo encontré! ¡El idiota esta acá! — Tras ese grito Izuku corrió encarrerandose antes de dar un fuerte salto. Se agarró con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían a el borde de la delgada ventana abierta. Agradecía en esos instantes su complexión siéndole más fácil acceder a esta tras sus desesperados intentos de impulsarse hacia arriba y finalmente al interior del baño.

Cayó con un fuerte golpe al piso.

—Uhmm …. auch— Gimió con dolor incorporándose lentamente el de ojos esmeralda, aún era capaz de escuchar las voces acercarse dispuestos a seguirles aun al interior. Izuku apresurándose avanzo hasta la puerta saliendo del baño encontrándose con el largo corredor, así que tomo el camino directo a su derecha corriendo por los pasillos. Eligiendo al azar un aula abrió la puerta lo más lento posible para no producir ruido debido a que ya era capaz de escuchar los gritos de los bravucones cerca.

Deslizo la puerta en silencio detrás suyo, tras una rápida inspección alrededor suspiro aliviado al notar que las ventanas eran cubiertas por las cortinas y que estaba cerca del ruido de la celebración, por ende tenia fe de que posiblemente no habrían escuchado que dirección tomo.

Izuku se precipito de inmediato tras el escritorio donde no podría ser visto por si abrían la puerta para asomarse al interior. Se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho. Contenía el aliento cada cierto instante que escuchaba voces cerca por sobre el ruido de la música, contaba los segundo en silencio limpiándose con el dorso de su mano las traicioneras lágrimas. Deku sufría por esa violencia que recibía.

El sonido de la puerta deslizar le alerto. Contuvo el aliento escuchando la puerta cerrar y pasos dirigirse al escritorio , un fuerte golpe en el escritorio hizo que Midoriya se levantara de un salto volteando a su agresor.

—¿Kacchan? — Sonó un claro alivio en la voz del pecoso mientras miraba con cautela al rubio.

—Esos idiotas ya se fueron — El rubio se cruzó de brazos con un claro gesto molesto.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —Izuku cuestiono cauteloso más sin embargo con la clara curiosidad en su voz.

—Tch, no es difícil encontrarte nerd, jamás podrás ocultarte de mí, idiota — sonrió con arrogancia el rubio antes de sentarse de manera despreocupada en el borde del escritorio. —¿A que mierda haz venido aquí? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Mi… mi mamá creyó que tenía una cita para el baile… no podía decepcionarla, solo pensaba estar aquí un rato antes de regresar a casa— susurro lo último bajando la vista mientras se pasaba su diestra por el antebrazo en un gesto nervioso.

—Entonces vas a tener que decirle una maldita buena mentira de mierda— Katsuki rodo los ojos con fastidio escuchando la patética razón de pecoso— Solo dile que bailaste algunas canciones pendejas sin sentido — Bakugou analizo al pecoso con calma. Ambos estaban en la misma situación de haber ido a la fastidiosa fiesta por complacer a sus madres; por ello podía simpatizar en esos instantes con Izuku.

—No puedo decirle eso Kacchan, no se bailar

—¿Estas bromeando verdad, jodido nerd? — Soltó una ligera exclamación que podría interpretarse como una tenue risa la cual se intensifico al ver negar al menor — Realmente eres un maldito inútil. Te enseñare a bailar, Deku bastardo.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? —Exclamo Izuku mirando estupefacto al mayor.

—No es tan culero como crees, solo sigue el estúpido ritmo— Bakugou de separo del escritorio balanceándose ligeramente al ritmo de la música que se podía escuchar — ¡Hazlo cabron! — Izuku se encogió levemente ante tal grito, más sin embargo intento seguir la instrucción que se le había dado, torpemente comenzó a mover sus pies de un lado a otro intentando imitar los movimientos lentos pero rítmicos del rubio.

Kacchan alzo las manos en el aire balanceándolas al compas de la música, pronto Izuku imito la acción, con las piernas temblorosas agitándose de un lado a otro y las manos en alto se movía sin un ritmo preciso hasta escuchar una limpia carcajada proveniente de Katsuki.

—Ja! Maldición pareces un estúpido Sky Dancer, nerd— El rubio tardo un par de risas más para intentar calmarse. Aunque esta extraña interacción animo al pecoso a sentirse más confiado entorno a su amigo.

—¡Kacchan! No seas un idiota— El fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del pecoso por la vergüenza a medida que el de ojos carmín acortaba la distancia acercando sus manos a los brazos del pecoso bajándolos a la altura de su pecho.

—Solo sígueme y después déjate llevar por el ritmo, idiota, no es la gran ciencia— Reprocho Katsuki aun con aquella extraña sonrisa risueña a causa de la carcajada que había soltado recientemente. El joven Midoriya contemplo el movimiento de los hombros de contrario comenzando a intentar imitarle, balanceando sus piernas de izquierda a derecha en movimientos cortos, no fue hasta que vio a Katsuki cerrar los ojos mientras bailaba que el joven pecoso entendió que debía hacer lo mismo para "sentir" la música.

Izuku cerro sus parpados centrándose en esos instantes en la música, su cuerpo dejo de sentirse tan pesado y tieso, poco a poco podía sentirse más fluido entre sus movimientos. Victorioso al decidir al fin ver en dirección al chico explosivo, se encontró con su abrumadora y pesada mirada recorriéndole.

 _"_ _Hay algo distinto en él… pero no logro ponerle un jodido nombre_ " — Kacchan entrecerró los ojos dejando su mirada divagar . Le daban gracia los iniciales torpes movimientos de su antiguo amigo de la infancia pero igual notaba con extremada exactitud el movimiento de sus caderas, el suave balancear de su cabello…

Él no lo ve venir, independientemente de las pistas que ha tenido a lo largo de esos años y de aquel sordo dolor que ha estado arraigado en su pecho desde que comenzaron los problemas entre ambos. Katsuki centro su vista en aquellos orbes verdes que le regresaban la mirada.

" _Uno.."_

 _"_ _Dos.."_

 _"_ _Tres…"_

 _"_ _Cuatro…"_

Katsuki contuvo el aliento apartando su mirada de inmediato, deteniendo su baile en ese preciso instante.

—Who, esto fue divertido, la verdad no esperaba que Kacchan supiera bailar— Izuku murmuro deteniendo de igual modo

su baile a medida que escuchaba el cambio de música a uno más lento.

—Yo soy bueno en todo lo que hago, nerd— Katsuki salió de aquel pequeño transe fijando su atención en otra dirección que no fuera en él.

—uhm, eso es cierto ¡Kacchan es el mejor! — Midoriya sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia — Gracias por enseñarme a bailar, supongo será mejor irme ahora.

" _Cuatro segundo… no, no puede ser, debe haber un error"_

—Vas a tener que decirle a tu madre que bailaste un vals con tu cita, así que dame tus malditas manos y sigue mi ritmo, ve mis pies— Katsuki comenzó a monopolizar nuevamente la atención del pecoso , le tendió las manos esperando a que el contrario siguiera su orden para mostrarle el siguiente estilo de baile. Estaba dispuesto a tomar ventaja de la nueva canción que se alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¿Q-qué? ¿¡Vals!? — Izuku murmuro nervioso palabras he ideas dispersas sin sentido; siendo sus manos apresadas repentinamente obligándole a tomar las el rubio y siendo obligado a moverse como el mayor indicaba.

La música tenía aquel ritmo lento, relajado, tan fluido y armonioso. Ahí en ese salón de clases, encerrados, apartados a la vista del mundo ambos chicos bailaban. Katsuki posaba su surda en la cintura del pecoso y con la diestra le tomaba de la mano al contrario para guiarle.

Izuku posaba de manera claramente nerviosa su diestra en el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras con su contraria era apresada por el firme agarre del de ojos carmín. Ambos habían caído en un extraño juego de buscar y evitar sus miradas.

—Derecha… Izquierda— Murmuraba en voz baja Katsuki bajando la mirada a aquel rostro pecoso, inconscientemente comenzaba a contar los pequeños puntos en las mejillas del peliverde a medida que este miraba al piso, específicamente el movimiento de sus pies. — Sígueme, tu un paso al frente, cuentas tres tiempos y das otro paso atrás. — El tono de su voz dejo de ser tan golpeado a medida que guiaba al más bajo en ese nuevo baile.

—No… no es necesario que hagas esto Kacchan — Aquel susurro fue muy tenue haciéndole difícil al rubio escucharle.

—Tu no me vas a decir que puedo o no hacer, cabron— Tras la rápida disculpa que profeso el de cabellos verdes, el rubio le aparto lo suficiente y sin soltarle la mano le hizo girar en su propio eje apresándole por la cintura con ambas manos. — Ahora pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Eh? Este…si..uhm… si— Con torpeza el chico quirkless paso manos tras el cuello del mayor entrelazando sus dedos tras la nuca contraria. La distancia fue mínima entre ambos, era un tanto extraño aquella repentina cercanía que estaban teniendo, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo alejándose, peleando… El que Katsuki tuviera sus manos sobre Izuku sin el afán de dañarlo se sentía como algo nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes fueron acortando inconscientemente la distancia, sus frentes se juntaron dándose asi la oportunidad de sostener la mirada impropia.

" _1…2…3.."_

Katsuki se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con creciente irritación mientras Izuku involuntariamente repetía la acción entreabriendo ligeramente sus labios.

 _"_ _No… no… ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué él? ¿¡Por qué él!?"_ Volvio a fijar su vista en el pecoso entre sus brazos, hiperconsiente de la posición, la cercanía y la incomoda situación. _"_ _No puede estar pasándome esto con un maldito hombre, mucho menos con el estúpido nerd "_

Katsuki estaba preocupado, él ni siquiera se creía capaz de soportar más los constantes desafíos que Izuku le daba. No toleraba verlo rodeado de personas, mucho menos que su atención estuviera en otro lado que no fuera en él.

" _Mierda_ …" Repentinamente Katsuki Bakugou sentía como si el mundo se estuviera cayendo sobre sus hombros.

No podía permitirse dejar que Izuku se apartara e intentara irse con más personas, no podía permitirle al pecoso voltear en otra dirección, mucho menos creerse mejor que él, si era necesario estaba dispuesto a pisotearlo más, humillarlo lo suficiente para mantenerlo en el lugar al que pertenecía, destruir su patético sueño. Así tendría el tiempo suficiente para asimilar todo ese problema interno que comenzaba a crecer cual incendio.

El joven Bakugou rozo su nariz con la ajena permitiéndose por primera vez en muchos años disfrutar la compañía, memorizo y conto cada una de las pecas en esos redondos pómulos, se dejó embriagar por ese aliento que se entremezclaba con el propio, disfruto de aquel agarre entorno a su cuerpo aunque claro, eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Olvídate de Yuuei— Fue lo que susurro Katsuki contra el rostro del de ojos verdes.

Izuku Midoriya abrió sus parpados y alzo la vista estando francamente sorprendido por esas palabras, una mueca se formo en su labios, bajo lentamente sus manos contra el pecho de su amigo de la infancia antes de poner fuerza para empujarlo lejos suyo.

—¡No! — Grito Deku mirando desafiante a su amigo muy a pesar del temor que le daba las consecuencias ante su atrevimiento. —¡Ese es mi sueño, Kacchan! No me voy a rendir tan fácil

—¡Estas por debajo de los rechazados, ni siquiera tienes individualidad! ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pararte en el mismo escenario que yo? ¿¡Qué puedes hacer tú!? — Katsuki exploto literalmente. Odiaba esa intrepidez estúpida del pecoso. Sus manos fueron automáticamente contra el traje del peliverde tomándole de las solapas cerca del cuello agitándole con demasiada violencia, claramente deseoso de hacerle daño. —¡Lárgate a otro sitio de mierda! ¡Yo seré el único que entre a Yuuei viniendo de esta patética escuela!.

—¡Tu no me detendrás!— Izuku grito alzando el rostro enfrentando por primera vez a su mejor amigo con la seguridad de que al fin podría ganarle. Deku llevo sus manos contra el brazo de su agresor aplicando fuerza queriendo apartarlo aún aunque era un acto infructuoso, la acción en si había tomado por sorpresa al rubio. Nunca Izuku había hecho por defenderse a ese punto— ¡Yo iré a Yuuei, Kacchan!

Bakugou no se detuvo en ese instante, su puño voló directamente al vientre de Izuku creando una onda de choque ante el impacto mandando hacia atrás una distancia dolorosa al pecoso.

—Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino Deku y no tendré piedad por ti nunca más, tu y yo no somos nada, no soy tu amigo, ni soy rival porque tu ni siquiera eres un reto para mi, desaparece de mi vida de una vez por todas— Escucho la queja en voz alta de Izuku ante el dolor. El olor a quemado era más que obvio en el aula de clases.

Izuku Midoriya, estaba en el suelo con su traje hecho un desastre mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Ahí iba aquel gran momento íntimo que habían tenido, todo nuevamente a la borda.

—No importa si me odias…— Izuku se limpió las lágrimas — ¡Tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo Kacchan! ¡Voy a entrar a Yuuei y caminare a tu lado ,como tu igual!

—¡Ja! — La exclamación divertida de Katsuki sonó tan desgarradora para Izuku. Parecía que por más que él lo intentara la distancia que se había formado entre ambos iba creciendo más y más. — Eres patético— fue lo último que dio Bakugou antes de dar media vuelta yendo directamente a la salida del aula. Sus pasos fueron rápidos resonando por los corredores, sus pensamientos mucho más ruidosos que la fiesta de fin de año y sus emociones más volátiles de lo que sus explosiones eran.

Corrió todo el camino de regreso a su casa en un frenético intento de bajar y apaciguar su ira, sus conflictos.

Extrañamente el rubio sentía que sus palabras habían sido cual veneno, por primera vez sintió que sus burlas hacia Midoriya le habían hecho daño a si mismo. Su nuevo dolor era a causa de esas desenfrenadas emociones.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—¡Déjame en paz vieja bruja! — Grito el puberto corriendo directamente a la segunda planta, al cuarto de baño dispuesto a lavar de su cuerpo a un modo tan simbólico aquellos sentimientos que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

 _"Estoy atrapado en su red… tan solo al escucharlo llorar es como si me hubieran clavado agujas y alfileres en la piel y aun así quiero herirle solo para oírle gritar mi nombre_ "

—¡Con un carajo! ¿Qué mierda me hizo?

Ese año, Katsuki Bakugou reconoció, que era el más horrible para ambos de manera totalmente diferente.

Los estragos de la pubertad golpeaban a uno.

Y el dolor al distanciamiento como consecuencia a la búsqueda de su sueño aquejó el otro.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! Listo como había dicho un tanto tarde, tenia planeado publicarlo para el domingo pero me dormí casi todo el santo día así que no pude dar unas ediciones más.

Más vale tarde que nunca.

Como verán ya el salto de tiempo fue más considerable y notable, los últimos instantes antes de presentar su examen para Yuuei. Aquí aborde el camino distinto que ambos están tomando, distanciándose tanto por sus objetivos y emociones.

En el siguiente capítulo al fin aparecerán los aspirantes a héroes y los temas más hormonales de adolescentes se acercan. ¡Puro drama en camino!

Ojala haya sido de su agrado este capitulo un tanto más corto con la pequeña interacción que tuvieron esta vez. Gracias por sus reviwes y no olviden dejar sus opiniones XD

¡Besos!.


	7. Fueron escuchados

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo. Ojala sea de su agrado y desde aquí comenzare hacer menciones de sucesos del manga, intentare no abordar mucho los temas claramente conocidos, después de todo el fic esta más centrado en las partes intermedias de queda suceso en el manga.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La primera vez que "fueron escuchados".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingresar a la prestigiosa escuela Yuuei era un gran logro para ambos adolescentes. Ambos siendo los mejores en su propio ámbito, uno atacando y el otro salvando.

De inmediato tras el inicio de clases ambos fueron el centro de atención en más de un ámbito.

El explosivo rubio de carácter complejo y el tímido chico que salía herido cada que usaba su quirk.

Desde el inicio hubo roces que nadie pudo pasar desapercibidos. Aquella manera en que Bakugou vigilaba con recelo al peliverde, esa clara admiración que Midoriya salvaguardaba para su agresor. Los alumnos de la clase A entendieron muy pronto que ambos jóvenes tenían historia, un pasado muy difícil de dejar que iban arrastrando con ellos.

Por mucho que ambos quisieran fingir que no se conocían había sido casi un infructuoso como ridiculo intentó. El primer día fallaron en eso totalmente tras cual burla del destino quedar sentado uno detrás del otro.

Midoriya había sonreído a su fortuna agradeciendo el mal carácter de katsuki que lograba alejar a las personas permitiéndole así sentarse cerca suyo.

Bakugou maldecía su suerte por tener que ser privado de vigilar al pecoso y tener que pasar más años con su molesta compañía.

Seguido de eso para confirmar las sospechas de la mayoría de los alumnos, era aquella pelea que habían tenido donde Katsuki Bakugou había perdido.

Las cosas habían sido incómodas y silenciosas desde ese día.

Las constantes búsquedas entre miradas de ambos viejos amigos de la infancia se habían detenido, sus peleas verbales entre clases parecían un vago chiste.

Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou se ignoraban al fin.

—Debe ser muy duro para ti tener que siempre estar en el mismo lugar con el chico que te hacía bullying en la escuela media— Uraraka comentó un día a la hora del almuerzo.

A esas alturas Deku se sentía en alguna especie de sueño difícil de salir.

Desde el momento que había puesto un pie en Yuuei su vida había cambiado radicalmente iniciando con hallarse junto a más personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

El concepto le era extraño como al mismo tiempo difícil de asimilar.

Lo apreciaba pero no creí que fueran una amistad tan importante como la que había tenido con Kacchan.

Primero estaba la hermosa y dulce Uraraka. Siempre tan amable, positiva y atenta. Izuku sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora como también el revoloteo hermoso en su estómago cada que la joven le sonreía y por si fuera poco, ella había dado un nuevo significado a ese infantil apodo que le sentenciaba como inútil, ahora propicio al sentimiento de " _poder hacer las cosas_ ".

Uraraka parecía haber llegado a su vida como la luz al final del túnel.

—No realmente, Kacchan no es tan malo como crees — Izuku defendió de inmediato a su viejo amigo bajando la vista a su comida con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica — Solo es un tanto difícil de entender.

—Es muy irrespetuoso y agresivo, me sorprende que este en esta escuela a pesar de su fuerte Quirk— Iida agregó aquellas palabra a la conversación.

Él era el segundo chico en estar cerca suyo, siempre tan recto y fiel a las normas. Un puerto seguro donde no había tormentas. Iida le propiciaba paz como también ánimos con sus extraños tecnicismos al hablar.

Su manera de defender lo correcto y abordar lo malo era algo que sobre admiraba Deku.

Iida había llegado a su vida como un pilar, para mantenerlo siempre en alto y centrado a sus objetivos.

—Los chicos como él son muy problemáticos pero como siempre la fuerza no te llevará a la sima. Por eso no es alguien con una popularidad objetiva, esa personalidad no lo hará llegar muy lejos, kero — Tsuyo habló apartando el popote de su boca de aquella malteada que estaba tomando.

La tercera era la simple leal y serena Tsuyu. Siempre tan directa y realista. Como los señalamientos en un camino incierto, una guía que le ayudaba a entender sus dudas y encontrar su realidad con un par de palabras. Alguien que sin duda alguna podría aconsejarle sin ser sutil o vaga.

Tsuyu había llegado a su vida como una voz de la razón ante sus momentos donde era incapaz de elegir entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Los señalamientos que debía seguir cuando se hallaba perdido.

—No es así, Kacchan siempre ha sido muy popular, es cuestión a que se adapten a él, él es increíble.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de alguien que actúa como villano, Deku-kun.?— Los cuestionamientos de Uraraka molestaban a Izuku pero al mismo tiempo le hacían encogerse sobre sí mismo.

—Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco más que nadie por eso sé que él no actúa como un villano.

—Tan solo hacía unas horas amenazo en volarte en pedazos si te acercabas a él durante la clase práctica con Aizawa-sensei. No tiene sentido lo que dices, un amigo no te hace daño, nosotros somos tus amigo, él es un bravucón sin escrúpulos. Debes aceptarlo — Las duras palabras de Asui taladraron las frágiles paredes de defensa de Izuku.

Sabía que no estaba bien con Katsuki, casi nunca habían estado bien y dolía que se lo dijeran tan a secas.

—Un cretino como él no merece la amistad de alguien tan noble y bueno como tú Deku-kun.

El aspirante héroe reprimido e intimidado por otro aspirante a heroe.

Claramente eran noticia en boca de todos.

Los alumnos de la clase 1A se inclinaban más a apoyar a Midoriya en cada pequeño arrebato donde ambos viejos amigos no podían ignorarse.

Izuku por primera vez se sentía agradecido y comprendido pero al mismo tiempo de manera contradictoria odiaba ver que nadie defendia las razones de Katsuki , ya que él siempre había sido ese alguien.

Sus compañeros se acercaban a él tras los ataques de ira de Katsuki, le brindaban su apoyo y un agradable calor de compañerismo.

Las personas lo escuchaban por primera vez.

Su voz al fin era notada.

Ya no era solo el nerd del salón.

El chico que debía ser maltratado para mostrar su inferioridad; no, ahora era Izuku Midoriya una de las dos estrella de la clase A.

Alguien de quien todos querían ser amigos.

—¿Tú qué opinas Midoriya?— Tokoyami preguntaba con curiosidad respecto a las modificaciones en su traje de heroe.

La pregunta había tomado tan de sorpresa al pecoso ocasionando que comenzará a tartamudear y agitar los brazos avergonzado al ser el centro de atención de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

 _"Nunca nadie había pedido mi opinión así de directo_ " — Izuku sentía su rostro arder ante la vergüenza.

—uhm... ¿Qué tal...? ¿Qué tal algo de color en tu capa? Rojo quizás— Izuku se señaló su cuello con timidez — en el cuello .

—oh! Increíble, me gusta la idea —Mina exclamó apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio que rodeaba la mayor parte d ellos alumnos de la clase A pera discutir nuevas mejoras en sus atuendos.

—El rojo es una muy buena opción, rescatara bastante —Momo apoyo la moción siendo seguida por varios comentarios entusiastas de las demás chicas.

Aquel nuevo panorama que experimentaba Izuku, el ser uno más del grupo, quien era tomado en cuenta le hacía sentir grandioso.

—¡Who! ¡Midoriya eso fue increíble! — Kaminari alabó las técnicas de pelea de Izuku muy a pesar de las lesiones que se había causado.

—Sin duda un poder sorprendente, eres asombroso — Uraraka de igual modo se unía a las palabras de aliento de Kaminari. Quizás había perdido contra Iida en el ejercicio de rescatar al muñeco de platicó que la hacía de el ciudadano. Pero había mostrado nuevamente su coraje y fuerza adquirida.

Izuku se sentía rebosante de alegría al ser por primera vez adulado. Tanto que deseaba llorar.

" _Ellos creen en mí"_.

Casi como respuesta automática su cuerpo había girado en busca de Katsuki, no importaba si veía desprecio en su rostro o simplemente aburrimiento. Mientras Kacchan estuviera viéndolo era una señal de que había sobresalido en la actividad , que había atraído la atención de su viejo amigo de la infancia.

Pero no fue así.

Katsuki estaba apartado, volteando a otra dirección, ignorando los avances, los elogios que le daban; Katsuki estaba de brazos cruzado con un gesto de fastidio mientras a su lado ya hacia Kirishima riendo, hablándole.

 _"¿Porque no lo aleja? ¿Porque deja que esté cerca hablándole_?"— Izuku se cuestionaba con penuria observando a Kirishima reír palmeando el hombro del rubio "¿ _Porque deja que haga esos gestos de familiaridad?."_

* * *

" _Es muy vulgar"_

 _"Es aterrador"_

 _"No sabe trabajar en equipo"_

 _"Se cree el más fuerte"_

 _"Parece un villano"_

 ** _Parece_**

 ** _Un_**

 ** _Villano._**

Katsuki lo sabía. Hasta ese momento entendía que no era el más fuerte de todos, lo comprendió tras su primera derrota a manos del chico llorón que tan inútil consideraba.

Le había hecho considerar la fuerza de varios de los de su grupo, le había hecho dudar de sí mismo. Le había hecho darse cuenta que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

¡Claro que era un chico prodigio!.

Pero aún tenía mucho que trabajar y superar.

 ** _"_** ** _Parece un villano"_**

Bakugou odiaba perder, odiaba que las personas se le acercaran con tanta falsedad e interés, odiaba la lastima y a los idiotas que se querían sobreponer a él.

Era suficiente daño a su orgullo el que constantemente lo acusaran de actuar más como un maldito villano que un héroe. Pero él sabía que no podía andar por ahí gritando que no iba a cambiar con tal de tenerlos contentos, no podía desmentirles y gritar que parte de su carácter era una herencia familiar, no debía decir que sus palabra le herían. No. El seria un héroe y los haría callar al volverse el mejor de todos.

Su fuerza, su carácter imprudente, maleducado, impetuoso y violento lo convertían en alguien que debía ser evitado, su anterior tiempo de ser popular había terminado.

De estar en la luz, sobresaliendo entre los demás, se había refugiado en la sombra donde aguardaba a mostrar de lo que era capaz. Donde la gente cuidaba de no cruzar. Aquella zona de conford absoluto para el de quirk explosivo.

Ese era el lugar donde maldecía a todo ser que se cruzaba en su camino, maldecía las mentiras de Izuku, a la entrometida de Uraraka que le quitaba todo el poder de aquel apodo destruyendo lo poco que lo unía a Izuku, a los nuevos amigos que Midoriya tenía, a aquel cambio de suerte, a sus sentimientos cada vez más y más claro como borrascoso . Maldecía todo aquello que había arruinado su paz perfecta.

Por ello...

Aquella aura que lo rodeaba que gritaba " _Peligro_ " era lo suficientemente buena para alejar de él a la gente molesta.

O eso había esperado.

Poco después de haber perdido y sumirse en aquel constante bullicio de críticas hacia su persona el único imprudente en acercársele había sido Eijirou Kirishima.

—Hey hombre, ¿otra vez con esa expresión de miedo? Vas a alejar a las lindas chicas de ti si sigues haciendo eso— Kirishima se había dejado caer aún lado de Katsuki en la explanada del instituto, a la sombra del edificio donde les impartían clases.

Esto se había vuelto rutina tras su primera pelea perdida.

—Cállate imbecil— Katsuki buscaba la calma que podía proporcionarle el silencio y la soledad sin embargo cada que aquellos pensamientos pesimistas empezaban a nublar más y más su mente Kirishima llegaba.

 _"Odio su sonrisa"_

 _"Odio sus preguntas"_

 _"Odio su risa"_

 _"Lo odio"_

 _"Odio todo de este cabron molesto"_

Inclusive cuando había dicho que odiaba que lo tocaran Eijirou llegaba para descontrolarlo.

Justo en esos esporádicos momentos mientras observaba a Midoriya a lo lejos actuando todo avergonzado, agitando los brazos delante de su cuerpo de manera ridícula, cuando él sufria la opresión en su pecho de total impotencia que le invadía, él llegaba.

—¡Bakugou! ¡Buenos días!— Kirishima tenía poca consciencia de autoconservación acercándose de modo tan despreocupado a Katsuki posando su mano en el hombro del rubio para saludarlo en las mañanas al llegar de clases .

—¡No me toques!

Y a pesar de los largos intentos de Katsuki de apartarlo decidio en ese instante girar a prisa con la palma de su mano con los dedos ligeramente a encrespados golpeando el pecho del pelirrojo, le golpeó creando una explosión.

—¡Cielos! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Avísame para la otra que intentes jugar así conmigo Bro, eso pudo ser peligroso— Kirishima soltó una carcajada agitando una de sus manos dispersando el humo creado por la explosión.

—No me digas de ese modo cabron.

A Pesar de sus intentos; Kirishima no desistía.

" _El bastardo lo bloqueo con el brazo_ " —Katsuki con indignación observaba esa amistosa familiaridad con la que el pelirrojo le hablaba sin entender a qué iba todo eso "¿ _Qué es lo que quiere de mí?"._

Eijirou era un idiota.

Un idiota con corazón muy amigable.

Katsuki pronto se veía sofocado ante su presencia. Ya no era solo los saludos en las mañanas o los momentos donde el pelirrojo se escabullía cual rata a acompañarlo en las comidas.

Su paciencia había flaqueado el primer día que Kirishima en silencio le siguió fuera del instituto a finales de clase al momento de regresar a casa; este estaba a dos pasos de distancia caminando tras suyo tarareando de manera alegre.

—¿A dónde vamos Bak..?— Sin embargo el pelirrojo no había sido capaz de terminar la oración, un puño había impactado directamente en su mejilla lanzándolo al asfalto y sin aún reaccionar rápido, fue tomado de su playera obligándole a erguir su espalda para alzar el rostro encarando la demoníaca ira en el rostro del rubio y al que puño en el aire de dónde salía una gran cantidad preocupante de humo negro y un peligroso olor químico.

—¡Déjame en paz maldicion!— su cólera era demasiada, Katsuki había gritado con ira volviendo a lanzar su puño al rostro del pelirrojo creando una explosión ante el impacto.

Kirishima no se movió.

Uno, dos... Seis golpes le había dado al pelirrojo quien no se había movido en lo mínimo, solo aferrándose a aquel brazo que le sostenía con fiereza del uniforme.

" ** _Actúa como un villano"_**

—¿¡Porque no te defiendes, cabeza de mierda!? ¿¡Qué mierda quieres de mi!?— Kirishima ni siquiera había hecho uso de su quirk. Estaba ahí, con el labio partido, las mejillas heridas como hinchadas sin desviar su mirada del rubio en ningún instante.

—¡No lo hare! — Katsuki no soltó al pelirrojo sin embargo su ceño fruncido desapareció observando con asombro al siempre amable y amistoso Kirishima gritarle con aquel fuego en su mirada —¡No puedo dejar que alguien tan grandioso se sumerja en su propia mierda! ¡Menos si es mi amigo! — el agarre de Eijirou se hizo más fuerte sosteniendo en su lugar a Bakugou —¡Yo estoy aquí Bakugou! ¡No te voy a dejar solo!.

 _"¿Escuchaste que Kirishima almuerza con Bakugou?"_

 _"Si, no puedo creerlo ¿Lo estará amenazando para que lo haga?"_

 _"Va a salir herido con ese Bakugou con complejo de_ _ **villano.**_ _"_

Katsuki no podía creer en sus palabras.

No quería creer en él. Para él todos eran unos traidores, unos aprovechados y mentirosos. Sobre todo por aquella creciente traición que sentía vivir.

 _"¿Porque me recuerda a ese nerd?"_

 _"_ _¿Porque tiene que ser un entrometido como Deku?"_

Muy a pesar de esos sentimientos complicados que tenía por Izuku, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado por este.

No importaba que comenzará a entender que le atraía un hombre, no si este le había mentido.

Izuku Midoriya le había estado viendo la cara a su parecer toda la vida. Ocultando aquel increíble quirk, dejándolo en ridículo, cambiándole por gente que ni siquiera conocían como si nada.

Como si nunca hubiera importado.

—¿Porque?— el sutil susurro de Katsuki salió de entre sus labios a medida que soltaba al pelirrojo retrocediendo antes de desviar la mirada del contrario.—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, cabron?

—¡Lo que todo amigo quiere! Bromear contigo, insultar a los que no nos agraden, hacerle tretas a los torpes del salón, que me pases las tareas, regresar juntos a casa ¡Porque yo quiero ser tu amigo!.

—Eres un idiota— Katsuki chasqueo la lengua desviando la mirada titubeando unos instantes antes de extender su mano en dirección de el pelirrojo para ayudarle a levantarse sin ver cómo el contrario sonreía de manera esperanzada.

—Y tu no eres tan malo como la gente cree.

No supo en qué momento ocurrió.

Pero solo un día se dio cuenta .

Al principio en las mañanas Kirishima era el único que se le acercaba a saludarlo, acompañarle en el almuerzo y hacer equipo con él durante los trabajos. Luego no era sólo Kirishima.

Lo noto un día tras despertar de una pequeña siesta que había tomado en su escritorio mientras esperaban que Present Mic llegará a la clase.

Ahora no era uno, sino dos molestias a su alrededor, Kirishima había jalado una silla para sentarse junto al escritorio del Bakugou haciendole compañía mientras Kaminari se sentaba distraídamente sobre su escritorio hablando animadamente con el pelirrojo .

Pronto dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en tres.

Fue en un almuerzo que había olvidado prepararse algo por levantarse tarde esa mañana. Al sentarse en una mesa vacía en la cafetería pronto se vio siendo acompañado por Kirishima quien llegaba alegremente a sentarse a su lado .

—Bro, ya no alcance jugo de almuerzo, te intercambio mi postre por tu jugo ¿qué te parece?

Kaminari se había unido pronto sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Otra vez poniéndole picante a tu comida enchilada? Joder Bakugou, tú vives el peligro ¡Déjame probarlo!— Denki solo había tenido que robar con su cubierto un poco del almuerzo del Kacchan para probar la comida increíblemente picante sobrecalentándose , dando una descarga eléctrica que hizo a Katsuki entrecerrar los ojos ante la luz mientras sus acompañantes se carcajeaban y la cafetería quedaba en silencio ante el espectáculo.

Denki había echo "cortocircuito" delante de ello.

— Who, who, siempre tú tan extremista Bakugou—Hanta había llegado a tomar asiento poco antes de que Denki quedara estupido delante de ellos haciendo ruidos raros en su asiento agitando sus pulgares en alto.

Katsuki no era muy querido y con frecuencia lo evitaban. Y él estaba bien con ello. No le importaba realmente, prefería eso a seguir rodeado de falsos y traidores. Pero debía admitir que reír he interactuar con él como si fueran amigos era refrescante. Acogedor.

Algo que recientemente comenzaba a sentir no merecer.

Eso tres "idiotas ruidosos" como Kacchan les llamaba. Eran sus guías para ver el mundo de modo distinto. Quizás no igualaban aquella confianza que había tenido con "el traidor " de Midoriya. Pero estaban muy cerca de ello.

Kirishima con aquella radiante personalidad alegre y amistosa, era el sol en sus días nublados.

Aconsejándole, acompañándole, mostrando su compañerismo, su competitividad y lealtad a cada instante del día.

" _Es como un perro"._

Kaminari con su despreocupada y picara personalidad. Volvía de cada momento algo ligero. Era la risa en los días de lluvia.

Siempre tan optimista, temerario y descuidado. El chico que se aseguraba de no dejar morir las conversaciones teniendo siempre un teme de que hablar contagiando inesperadamente su buen humor cuando menos lo deseaba Katsuki.

 _"Es como una sanguijuela que absorbe tus energías_ ".

Y luego estaba Hanta, siempre con una amplia sonrisa al rostro, sereno en los momentos importantes, centrado, confiado y calmado casi gran parte del tiempo. La paz después de la tormenta; con la paciencia suficiente para apaciguar el torbellino de energía que eran Kirishima y Kaminari. Un hombre que sabía decir las palabras indicadas en el momento justo evitando así más de una buena rabieta procedente de el rubio explosivo.

" _Es como un árbitro en medio de una pelea de box_ ".

Aunque de estos últimos dos no les podía dar la misma consideración y atención que Eijirou se había ganado.

—Oye Blasty, sé que esto es un poco entrometido pero ¿Tú y Midoriya eran amigos de antes?.— Katsuki había detenido el cambio de su uniforme a su traje de heroe al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—Éramos. Ya no más . —Musitó con simpleza terminando de acomodar sus botas de manera satisfactoria.

—¡who! Aún es difícil de creer. ¿Desde cuándo se conoce ?— Aquella pregunta creaba una extraña amargura en katsuki haciéndole sentir un terrible fuego arder dentro suyo.

Recordaba su promesa, pero no era propio de un héroe matar a Izuku solo por traicionar su confianza. —"¿ _Quién mierda creería eso de que su quirk se le fue dado apenas? Ese bastardo me cree un idiota y solo se ha estado burlando en mi cara todos estos años_ " —Todo lo que podía hacer era enterrar esos conflictivos sentimientos e intentar romper todo lazo que seguía uniéndolo a Deku de modo tan cruel y doloroso.

—De toda la puta vida hasta donde recuerdo .

Izuku estaba parado fuera del autobús que los había transportado a la zona de entrenamiento para una prueba de batalla , en Unforeseen Simulation Joint, el pecoso ya hacía con una tenue mueca en sus labios. Se sentía molesto.

¿Cuánto le había tomado a él? ¿Inicialmente unos 4 años? Tal vez cuatro para después ser unos 10 años a partir de eso donde no podía volver a entablar amistad con Katsuki y luego de la nada en tan solo un par de meses Kirishima había logrado lo que él nunca pudo.

Izuku Midoriya observaba a Katsuki sonreír chocando su puño con el de Eijirou de un modo muy singular.

—¿Sucede algo Deku-kun?

—¿Ah? No, nada , no te preocupes Uraraka, todo está bien .— Río de modo nervioso el pecoso al ser atrapado en ese extraño sentimiento de "celos" por una amistad perdida.

Ochako suspiró negando con una sonrisa en sus labio acompañando en la risa a su amigo, aun ajena a la razón constante del pecoso a divagar más de lo normal y a tener esa melancólica expresión en su rostro.

Y al mismo tiempo a la lejanía Kirishima hacia la misma pregunta.

—¿Sucede algo Blasty?

—Deja de joder, cabeza de púas — Respondió de manera inmediata como mordaz el rubio apartando de manera exitosa su vista de aquella escena que estrujaba su corazón.

Kirishima extendió su mano palmeando la espalda del más alto en un gesto reconfortante muy a pesar de no saber que o quien había sido el causante de arruinar el buen humor del de ojos carmín.

En aquel momento de la vida de ambos jóvenes donde su relación se desmoronaba, donde habían vivido largos años en el aislado melancólico, donde sus promesas dejaban de tener validez ;Por primera vez fueron escuchados.

Los agonizantes lamentos de sus almas habían sido captados por otras personas estando así separados y siendo el primer instante de sus vidas donde al fin no necesitaban del contrario para no sentirse solos.

Aquel justo instante donde habían hecho amistades verdaderamente benéficas.

Algo bueno sino fuera porque esto rompería pronto el pequeño y frágil lazo que luchaba por mantenerlos juntos.

.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! Listo el capítulo 7 de esta historia!

Lamentablemente no pude extender más el capítulo, no lo creí apropiado, al menos no por el ligero cambio de emociones que se expresan aquí, quizás el próximo capítulo sea más extenso centrado en los eventos durante y tras el evento deportivo 3 (mi arco favorito).

Bueno antes que nada agradezco los anteriores comentarios, me encanta que me den sus largas y hermosas opiniones respecto al capítulo me hace sentir que he plasmado bien la idea original de cada capitulo. Quizás demore un tanto en este capítulo por una indecisión al tema que debía abordar así que al final decidí hacer este corto y el siguiente vendrá con muchos temas de conflicto adolescente, centrándome en situaciones que si pasan en la vida real ya que no todo puede ser un mar de rosas.

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido.

No olviden dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo 3

¡Besos!.


	8. Les confrontaron

¡Hola a todos!, Vaya que ha sido un largo tiempo. Lamento mucho la demora

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La primera vez que "les confrontaron".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El festival deportivo era una gran oportunidad para demostrar sus capacidades en el manejo de el quirk de cada participante. Su modo de saber sobrellevar conflictos en el entorno, la capacidad de poder trabajar en equipo y mediar la fuerza de los participantes.

Izuku Midoriya miraba absorto el techo de la enfermería, su brazo no dolía tanto como sabía que dolería, había un incómodo escozor en su piel y el ardor en sus ojos. Había perdido, contra Todoroki pero de cierto modo el haberse entrometido de tal modo y presenciar aquella expresión claramente liberadora en el heterocromático había provocado una fuerte euforia desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Sabía que aún le faltaba mucho, mucho entrenamiento, demasiada superación y nuevos movimientos; era obvio.

Pero al menos había ayudado a un compañero y All Might le había recordado que su intromisión era típica de un héroe. Sus palabras habían calmado sus inmensas ganas de soltarse a llorar ahí.

—Al menos pude luchar... Kacchan pudo ver que no soy más un total debilucho —Solo tenía que regresar para ver cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. No quería perderse la pelea de nadie, mucho menos las de Katsuki.

Izuku suspiró pasándose una mano por el rostro ante el nuevo dilema de pensamientos y emociones que le comenzaban a hacer murmurar en voz baja.

La reacción Kacchan había sido un tanto impactante al momento de explicarle que aquella estrategia que Uraraka usó para pelear contra él, no había sido obra suya ... Esa expresión y mirada que le dedicó su viejo amigo fue de todo menos agradable.

No era odio, ni el común enojo al que estaba acostumbrado.

Había algo más frío, algo aún más peligroso detrás de esa mirada carmín que lo había inquietado ahora que podía pensar con más calma las cosas. ¿Pero que era?.

Con aquella inquietud de pie ya hacía buscando su asiento junto a sus amigos para continuar viendo las siguientes peleas que faltaban. Siendo que afortunadamente se sentó a lado de la hermosa Ochako.

 _"Kacchan siempre tan competitivo"_ — Izuku suspiró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al contemplar cómo Kirishima era derribado , saliendo invicto de aquella pelea Kacchan.

La siguiente contienda fue para Midoriya un pequeño estrés, consideraba a Tokoyami un rival increíble, tenía inclusive sus dudas de que Katsuki pudiera destruir la defensa absoluta que dark shadow podía ser . Pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba una vez comenzó a entender los extraños ataque de Kacchan.

Él parecía ya conocer la debilidad de Tokoyami respecto a la luz, cosa que definitivamente Bakugou usaba a su favor.

 _"¿Porque se sorprenden? ¿No se supone que son sus amigos? Deberían entender de lo que era y es capaz por hacer Kacchan con tal de ganar_ " Izuku pensó ante las críticas que hacían Kaminari y Hanta.

—Me pregunto cómo terminará la siguiente lucha— expresó en voz alta el pecoso.

—Observemos bien para vengarnos la próxima— el espíritu competitivo de Iida aún no había muerto tras su derrota contra Todoroki, parecía aún más decidido a mejorar para la próxima.

—¡Si!— La voz de Uraraka sono al ritmo de la de Midoriya; acción que el joven pecoso no pasó por alto sonrojándose sutilmente en su asiento mientras apretaba su uniforme deportivo a nivel de su regazo por el nuevo desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón.

O al menos su emoción de un adolescente pasando por las etapas de sentirse atraído por una chica duro hasta que Iida interrumpió vibrando al mismo tiempo que su teléfono.

" _Espero todo este bien"_

* * *

Bakugou llego pateando la puerta de la sala de espera de los luchadores encontrándose con la no tan agradable sorpresa de estar ocupada por Todoroki Shouto.

Naturalmente Bakugou inspecciono el número de sala al que había entrado mientras reprochaba a Todoroki; o al menos eso pasaba hasta que fue ignorado.

—Obviamente he sido yo el que se equivocó de habitación pero vamos, ¿A qué viene esa actitud hacia un compañero finalista? — Bakugou pregunto con un claro tono altanero , no comprendía como era posible que a pesar de estar a punto de demostrar su fuerza el uno contra el otro, el heterocromatico le siguiera ignorando como si nada.

—¡Te estoy hablando a ti, maldito bastardo! — A falta de respuesta Katsuki creo una explosión en advertencia golpeando la superficie de la mesa delante del adolescente poseedor de dos quirks.

—Eso es… algo por lo cual Midoriya también me grito— El modo lento y escueto de hablar de Todoroki detuvo la sonrisa que se iba formando en el rostro del rubio por el inicial pensamiento de hacer que su compañero de pelea hablara pero al darse cuenta que esa acción había sido de algún modo solo producto a causa me Midoriya, le hacía exaltarse, enfurecerse. — Ese tipo… parece estar obligado a sacar los problemas de la gente y golpearlos directamente — Todoroki observo su brazo izquierdo, su dominante al fuego. —¿Eres su amigo de la infancia, cierto? ¿Ha sido siempre así Midoriya?

Katsuki quedó pasmado por unos instantes. A esas alturas ni siquiera podía sopesar o estimar a Izuku como un amigo.

 _"_ _¿Amigo de un imbécil que se cree superior a mi? ¿Amigo de un traidor? ¡Jamás!"_

—¿Acaso parezco como si… — la voz de Katsuki tembló por la creciente ira que iba acumulándose en su pecho. Recordar su primera derrota contra alguien que consideraba inútil, la sensación de traición causada por la mentira de Izuku por su quirk, las crecientes emociones negativas y molestas que le causaba el ver a Deku ser rodeado por Uraraka — .. Me preocupara una mierda un nerd como él? — Pateo con furia la mesa delante de Todoroki obligando que el heterocromatico alzara las manos evitando un daño a causa de la mesa salir volando.

—No me importa su parloteo ¡o tus problemas en casa o tus sentimientos! — Exclamo con semejante confianza y convicción, disfrutando la expresión que Todoroki hacía con el pronunciar de sus palabras — Nada de eso importa. ¡Ven contra mí con todo lo que tengas! —Kacchan dio media vuelta encaminándose nuevamente a la puerta para ir a buscar una vez saliera, la sala de espera que le correspondía y por supuesto, intentar calmarse.

—Hare que ese enano se arrodille ante mí cuando este en la cima— sus palabras sonaban peligrosas, lanzando esa declaración de guerra. Saliendo de aquella habitación sin notar el ceño fruncido de Todoroki al salir.

—¿Cómo puedes considerarlo un amigo, Midoriya? — Shouto susurro una vez solo escuchando aun los ruidosos pasos de Katsuki al alejarse del pasillo

 _"_ _¡Después de esto, voy a ser el mejor!"_

* * *

Indignación era poco, Katsuki estaba más allá del enfado.

Espero aquel día a lo que considero " _la absurda conferencia"_ que daba Aizawa para dejares ir a descansar dos días después de la competencia deportiva, por ello aprovecho en ser de los primeros en salir del aula aguardando en uno de los corredores que guiaban a la salida del instituto. Sabía que era sospechosa su actitud pero Bakugou quería hacerse escuchar, quería respuestas e iba a obtenerlas.

Espero ahí parado analizando la aglomeración de estudiantes que se dirían con entusiasmo fuera del instituto; su objetivo fue fácilmente reconocido entre la muchedumbre. Los dos pigmentes en las hebras oscilantes le hicieron ponerse alerta sin preámbulos.

—¿Me estas subestimando cabron? — sorpresivamente Bakugou no grito más sin embargo si elevo su voz lo suficiente para ser un foco de atención y ocasionar que el joven heterocromatico volteara a verle con detenimiento. Por supuesto que más de uno había volteado en su direccione ante el tono claramente amenazante que había usado — ¡Pelea contra mi!

Todoroki quien miraba hacia el frente suyo desvió lentamente su mirada en dirección a Katsuki antes de hacer una ligera mueca ladeando el rostro indicando una dirección. Bakugou definitivamente estaba extasiado avanzando con paso firme tras el de cabello bicolor. Fue inteligente no llevar el escandalo fuera del instituto una vez todos ya estuvieran saliendo de clases.

Ambos jóvenes se metieron a los vestidores masculinos.

Bakugou no pudo evitar azotar la puesta detrás suyo antes de avanzar colérico hacia el adolecente heterocromatico tirando su mochila en el proceso.

—¡Tu cabron! ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí, bastardo? —Katsuki agarro con fuerza del uniforme al contrario zarandeándole con violencia.

—Esta actitud tan despectiva e insolente tuya no es propia de un héroe— Todoroki llevo de igual modo su mano en contra de aquella que le sostenía por el uniforme, apresando dolorosamente sus dedos en la muñeca del rubio— por eso te consideran tan peligroso al merodear a Midoriya.

—Peligroso es quien dice admirarte, adularte y lisonja delante de ti y por detrás,.. Te clava un puñal. — Escupió las palabras con molestia sin apartar su mirada del contrario, entrando a ese desafío entre miradas.

—¿Ah? Así que de eso se trata, finges que no te importa, pero sus acciones te matan por dentro— contraataco con palabras el adolescente heterocromatico permaneciendo esa neutralidad en su rostro pero el claro desconcierto en su voz — Deberías confiar más en lo que sea que ustedes dos tuvieron y así arreglar tus problemas con Midoriya porque de un modo u otro ustedes dos nos van a arrastrar a sus conflictos tarde o temprano.

—Confiar en alguien me enseño tristemente, a no confiar en nadie— Replico con voz contenida el rubio apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su costado. — Así que cierra la maldita boca.

—A veces admiro mi capacidad de soportar gente que merece una patada en la cara— Fue una sutil amenaza que claramente podría ser cumplida si alguno de los dos hacia un movimiento en falso. — Así que acepta un consejo Bakugou, deja de hacer tus pesares en una tormenta, ¿Quiénes ser el mejor? Pues si sigues con estos desplantes, cuando lo notes vas a estar un paso por detrás de quien menos lo deseas. — aprovechando esas palabras Todoroki aparto con brusquedad aquella mano que lo retenía tomando así su impulso para dar media vuelta y comenzar su retirada.

—Con una mierda dejare que imbéciles me gane— espeto Katsuki entre bufidos irritados pero sin hacer más alboroto por ello.

De igual modo Katsuki tomo su mochila del suelo y a colgó en su hombro volteando en dirección contraria a Todoroki para tomar también su propio camino.

—Y el que no use mi fuego contra ti no significa que no pelee en serio, no a todos se les puede vencer con la emisión de calor — Bakugou se detuvo de golpe ante esas palabras que escucho a sus espaldas. Que escucho provenientes de Todoroki.

" _Ese bastardo."_

* * *

Después del festival deportivo, los alumnos de primer año habían obtenido ofertas para asistir a un héroe.

Izuku Midoriya se sentía priviligiado por haber tenido una solicitud nada más y nada menos que de Gran Torino, el maestro de All Migth. Por supuesto que en un inicio no había confiado del todo en la fuera de un hombre senil.

Justo en esos instantes donde Gran Torino lo retenía con una mano sobre su frente y un pie en su brazo, fue cuando se lamentaba internamente haber dudado y sobreestimado al hombre en un inicio.

—¡Maldita sea, y yo que pensaba que te había atrapado! —Se quejo Izuku de un modo nada maduro.

—Te dire, el modo en que lo utilizaste durante la batalla de caballería y el uno contra uno— Gran Torino comenzó aquella diatriba — Tus sentimientos de admiración y sentido de la responsabilidad se han vuelto ataduras. Trabas.

 _"_ _¿Ataduras?"_

—¿Necesitas volverte más fuerte, dijiste? Aunque sea eso cierto, tus enemigos no serán tan amables como para esperar que te vuelvas más fuerte — El ahora mentor de Midoriya lo soltó para terminar aquella alocución. — Tu problema es que piensas demasiado que "One for all" es especial.

—¿¡Entonces que es lo que debería hacer!? —Pregunto de inmediato el pecoso sin entender mucho a que se estaba refiriendo el héroe retirado.

—Tu mismo viniste con la respuesta, voy a salir un rato a comer— Gran Torino se dirigió en un aparente andar lento, por sus temblorosas piernas, directamente a la puerta de salida — Gracias por adelantado por limpiar — Eso ultimo lo dijo en un usual mofe.

—¿¡Qué!? — Izuku grito sorprendido quedándose solo en aquel edificio. Con pesar no le quedo más que suspirar y asentir con resignación dirigiéndose a la vieja cocina, tenía que limpiar después de todo.

Deku no sabia por donde empezar, después de todo el lugar era un completo desastre, a momentos levantaba algunos fragmentos del microondas roto y al siguiente instante se debatía dónde tirarlos por la falta de cosas de limpieza.

" _Mi admiración por All Might me esra reteniendo… Ya sé como usarlo. Pero, al parecer pienso demasiado que one for all es algo especial ¿Acaso eso es lo que causa mi rigidez?"_

"Flexible…"

Los pensamientos de Midoriya comenzaron a inundarse de su viejo amigo de a infancia. Siguiendo un pasaje muy lento, iniciando por la conmovedora sonrisa sincera que rara vez se podía ver en la actualidad en su amigo, pasando de apoco en esa fiera mirada que parecía poder enfrentar hasta los más temibles tormentos. Las expresiones del contrario todo el momento tan bien definidas. Aquella etérea seguridad en sus acciones.

Su manera de moverse, su transigencia, su modo tan dinámico de usar su peculiaridad, diligente….flexible.

¡Eso era!

 _"_ _Katsuki maneja su individualidad demasiado bien para ser un quirk de emisión, ha aprendido a usar cada parte de su cuerpo para moverse, maniobrar y para proporcionarse más agilidad en la pelea. En ese caso no será difícil, he estudiado muy bien cada movimiento que le he visto hacer, solo debo intentarlo, debo conseguir esa agilidad en mis movimientos ¡Tal y como él lo hace!"_

—Para las cosas que Kacchan puede hacer tan naturalmente como respirar, yo aun conscientemente pienso como "usar".

* * *

En cambio en el área metropolitana:

—Para ser honesto, no me agradas— Tsunagu Hakamata, mejor conocido como Best Jeanist, el Pro Heroe número 4 hablo con calma pero un obvio toque de vanidad en su modo de hablar.

—¿Huh? — Katsuki vestido ya en su traje de héroe, a diferencia de la pocilga n la que entrenaba Izuku, se hallaba en una moderna agencia de héroes en una importante zona de finanzas.

—Tu me escogiste mí y a mi oficina porque yo clasifique en el to5 de los héroes más populares ¿No? —No había ni remota curiosidad en su manera de hablar, es más Hakamata ya sabía las razones egocéntricas de Bakugou.

—¿Hola? Tu eres quien me nomino…—Kacchan chasqueo la lengua con disgusto .

—¡Eso es correcto! Debido a que recientemente todos nuestros candidatos no han sido nada más que buenos niños— Esta vez la notable emoción comenzó a inundar al alto Pro Heroe — ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien como tu ha venido!

Katsuki no podía verlo por aquel alto cuello que usaba el Pro Heroe en su ropa, pero podía percibir la ladina sonrisa que tenía su ahora mentor.

—Reformar gente horrorosamente brutal como tú, es lo que o hago como héroe — Comento con un obvio orgullo — Tú tienes ambas partes de villano y héroe en ti; le mostrare a esos brillantes ojos tuyos lo que hace a la gente un héroe.

—¿Qué? — Expreso disgutado Katsuki.

Su estadía en aquella agencia había sido en opinión del rubio, un dolor de cabeza. Katsuki Bakugou creía que empezaría a entrar en acción de inmediato, ayudando en patrullar calles y apresar villanos, o al menos consejos de combate o momentos de entrenamiento físico. Pero no, su primer día se redujo a escuchar largos sermones de la agencia a la que ayudaría, le dieron tres tours por el edificio dándole platicas innecesarias de héroes en el lugar como de distintos tipos de jeans ajustados que existían.

Para su siguiente día parecía que tendría un día casi igual de ridículo como el anterior aunque hubo algo distinto esa mañana mientras le hacían ordenar informes por color, tamaño de hoja, número y alfabeto.

 _"_ _¿Pero qué?"_ —Katsuki frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su celular tras el sonido de notificación, en un inicio había esperado que no fuera el idiota de Kirishima enviándole fotos de él con Tetsu Tetsu haciendo alguna estupidez. No. Era algo aun peor.

Su identificador decía "Nerd", por supuesto que a pesar de sus constantes peleas, rabietas y falta de comunicación no lo había eliminado de sus contactos y es más ni siquiera le sorprendía que Izuku aun lo conservara entre sus contactos.

Curioso desbloqueo la pantalla de su celular y una alarma en su cabeza se activó. El mensaje era un simple Pin de ubicación.

" _Esto no es propio de Deku, algo malo está pasando"._

—Bakugou, los celulares no se usan en la hora de oficina. — Katsuki volteo de inmediato en dirección a Best Jeanist, extendió el celular hacia el mayor para mostrar el mensaje.

—Es uno de mis estúpidos compañeros de clases, ese bastardo no enviaría un mensaje de mierda como este por nada, debo ir— Sentencio Bakugou guardando su celular de inmediato para dar media vuelta y salir de ahí. O al menos esa era su intención antes de que su cuerpo quedara completamente inmóvil debido al quirk del Pro Heroe.

—Nada de eso, no llegaremos a tiempo desde aquí, hare unas llamadas para que se soluciones este problema, ahora ve a tomar asiento y a leer la constitución en voz alta. Tienes que memorizar las reglas que obviamente ignoras en este país.

—¿Qué? — Exclamo horrorizado el adolescente una vez su cuerpo fue empujado sin su voluntad a una de las sillas más cercanas.

Katsuki Bakugou odiaba muchas cosas en su vida.

Normalmente el que abarcaba gran parte de ellos se reducía en una persona, Izuku Midoriya. El traidor enano inútil. El constante idiota causante de sus problemas.

O pero ese día alguien más era añadido a su lista. Tsunagu Hanamata .

Justo ahora lo tenía sentado contra su voluntad en una silla, inmovilizado por aquellas fibras invisibles a su vista, de su ropa. De este modo Best Jeanis estaba aprovechando para luchar contra su descontrolado peinado poniendo un gran numero de productos de cabello en este para buscar el modo de mantenerlo "arreglado".

—El incidente que ocurrió anoche en Hosu, tokyo Oeste, debe estar en tu mente. — El Pro Heroe literalmente estaba canturreando mientras pasaba el 5 peine que tenían al alcance para peinarlo, otros cuatro se habían reventado al enredarse en el desorden de cabello de Katsuki. — ¡Ah! Verdad, conmigo igual. La gente pone su atención hacia los populares … populares por un momento — Agrego aquello resaltando las palabras con cuidado— Pero es precisamente que durante tiempos como este que los héroes deben portarse tranquilos y cool. Debes en cuando, el caos viene a engañar a la gente, para sacar la crueldad y la tiranía desde la raíz de ellos mismos.

Bakugou respiro de modo pesado, claramente irrirado intentando no mirar a los demás héroes presentes que observaban encantado el intento de Best Jeanist ganar una guerra contra el cabello rebelde del adolescente.

—Estaremos manejando las cosas muy tranquilamente hoy, como siempre— La extraña sensación que tenia Katsuki al tener su cabello pegado al rostro de modo tan horroroso desaparición ante el sonido de un "Bomb", siendo así que Kacchan volvió a recuperar su desmelado estilo— ¡Entonces vamos a entrenar la mente y el cuerpo ocupando jeans muy, muy ajustados!

—¡Seguro, los mejores jeans! — Animaron los demás héroes que por muy ridículo que pareciera, traían jeans ajustados.

—Vamos Bakugou anímate igual, después de este día podrás ir a ver a tu novio al hospital— Hanamata intento animar al adolescente mientras le palmeaba su hombro en consuelo.

—¡No es mi novio! — Exploto su voz alertado aun imposible de moverse lo suficiente sintiendo el inusual calor de la vergüenza surcar su rostro.

 _"_ _¿¡Pero como carajos dedujo eso!?". Katsuki pensó alarmado._

—Ah, el amor joven— Se burló el Pro Heroe de un modo demasiado amistoso.

* * *

Iida y Todoroki hablaban en voz baja mientras Midoriya ya hacia en su camilla dormido enredado de manera cómica entre las sabanas.

La plática era muy tenue, ambos adolescentes llegaban a voltear a momentos hacia Deku para comprobar si estaba bien.

—Escuche lo mismo, parece que Bakugou fue de los primeros en emitir un aviso a los Pro Heroes de lo que estaba pasando— Iida se llevaba una mano a un costado de su boca en un gesto aparentemente para lograr secretear mejor.

—Todavía me sorprende que lo halla hecho, digo, la última vez que hablamos no se refirió de modo muy amigable a Midoriya. — Respondió Todoroki sentado al borde de su camilla hablando en voz baja pero no al grado de exageración que planteaba Tenya.

—Supongo que de algo todo esos años de amistad que tienen ha de haber funcionado— Iida se llevo su mano a su mentón pensativo — No recuerdo si lo menciono pero creo entendí que desde la primaria se conocen, me parece.

—Es aterrador, Midoriya lo acoso más de 10 año y Bakugou le correspondió todo ese tiempo— Todoroki murmuro en voz baja mirando un lado suyo en la camilla mientras negaba — Esos idiotas son veneno el uno para el otro… jamás podrán escapar a este ritmo.

—Bueno, no se mucho de ellos, Midoriya no nos platica nada realmente pero ya sabes lo que dicen: La intención hace el agravio. — Comento Iida con sencillez acomodándose sus anteojos de un modo pensativo.

—Uhm, ya veo, quizás realmente ni siquiera estén intentando alejarse el uno del otro, ¿Sera que están indispuestos al rechazo? — Shouto pregunto en voz baja volteando esta vez para encarar a su compañero.

—Ciertamente las transiciones son siempre inciertas y peligrosas, solo nos queda observar y esperar lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

Katsuki era un horno de emociones en ese instante.

Después de esos inesperados acontecimientos y la manera tan rápida en que sus sentimientos fueron descifrados en cuestión de nada por Best Jeanist le habían dejado una sensación demasiado inquietante.

Suponía que a esas alturas era algo que no podía seguir negando. Realmente ni siquiera sentía que era propio de si dar tantas vueltas al asunto.

Ahí en el comedor observaba katsuki a sus padres charlar tan cariñosos el uno con el otro, Masaru haciendo una broma boba y Matsuki riendo encantada.

—Para la próxima semana vendrás al estudio después de clases Katsuki, quiero que te tomen fotos con algunos diseños nuevos acompañado con la hija de una amiga, ella es hermosa y muy encantadora, harían tan linda pareja.

—Es una linda prospecto, hay que invitarla a la próxima barbacoa que se organiza en nuestra la calle, nuestro hijo siendo el ganador del festival de seguro atraerá mucha atención para la recolecta de donaciones este año y que lo vean acompañado de una linda señorita demostrara su buen corazón.

Katsuki apretó los dientes removiendo con molestia su comida en el plato, mezclando todo de manera no apetitosa .

Se sentía tan atrapado con aquella verdad que lo carcomía. Frustrado dejo su cubierto en la placa con un ruido llamativo que no causo la menor reacción en ambos padres del rubio.

—Soy gay — Sin alzar la vista de su comida dijo esas palabras en un tono medio, ni muy bajo para seguir siendo un secreto y ni muy alto para ser un grito.

—¿Que dijiste? Creo no te escuche bien— la conversación de ambos adultos murió en aquel preciso instante. La señora Bakugou pregunto confundida pero con aquel claro tono filoso en su voz al final de su oración.

—Soy gay, me gustan los chicos de mierda, eso es lo que dije— Con brusquedad respondió alzando el rostro encontrándose con las desgarradoras miradas de reproche.

—No es una broma muy divertida de hacer a la hora de la comida Katsuki. Pide disculpas— Masuaru hablo con su habitual calma pero sin esa sonrisa propia de él.

—¡No es una maldita broma! No me voy a disculpar solo porque me gustan los tipos mamados y los penes ¿¡Que tan complicado es eso de entender!?

—¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso Katsuki!? —Matsuki grito golpeando la superficie de la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Ustedes no pueden decirme quien va a gustarme!— la misma agresividad vino por parte del adolescente quien se levanto de su asiento gritando contra sus padres.— ¡Me gustan los hombres! ¡Creo que siempre ha sido así! — Katsuki definitivamente estaba irritado.

—Sera mejor que te calmes y pienses las cosas con calma, jovencito, usar esa excusa para evitar ir a la maldita sesión de fotos es demasiado desagradable— Matsuki tamborileo sus dedos contra la mesa creando un ruido estresante.

—Me importa una mierda si lo aceptan o no, ¡Yo al fin lo acepto! No estoy avergonzado de serlo — La decisión del rubio se veía totalmente absoluta en su rostro. El chico retrocedió para dar media vuelta —No necesito su consentimiento, ¡Aprendan a vivir con ello viejos!.— exclamo ignorando el repentino sonido de las sillas moverse cuando comenzó su andar fuera de la cocina con la clara señal de ir a la salida.

Necesitaba estar s _olo._

Fue así como ambos jóvenes experimentaban confrontaciones directas o indirectas. Cada uno como parte del crecimiento de su persona.

Después de todo, tras abrir las puertas de querer explorar el mundo apartados el uno del otro. Les sería imposible escapar de la evaluación continua.

Y que terceros se involucran deseosos de una reconciliación por encima de las diferencias particulares .

Para bien o para mal las cosas iban en marcha.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! Listo el capítulo 8.

Debo admitir que fue hace poco que revisaba con tiempo el wattpad cuando note que ya llevaba más de dos meses sin actualizar. Ni siquiera sentí que había pasado tanto tiempo, la universidad y el trabajo si que me han estado consumiendo.

Bueno, el capítulo es corto, pero ya hay pequeños detalles que usare para más adelante en la historia. Se va armando y moldeando poco a poco las situaciones.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, hubo tantas ideas u opiniones que fueron planteadas, que me han dado ideas para usar en próximos capitulo.

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido.

No olviden dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo 3

¡Besos!.

PD: About time , la ultima actualización posiblemente la próxima semana.


	9. los rumores iniciaron

**Capítulo 9**

 **La primera vez que "los rumores iniciaron "**

* * *

 _"Y así el quirk que amontonaba poder y el que podía pasarse a otros se unieron, ese es el origen de One for All; es bastante irónico, la justicia siempre nace de las entrañas del mal."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Iremos a un alojamiento en el bosque para las vacaciones de verano.—Izuku fue sacado de sus recuerdos ante la firme voz de su profesor Aizawa tras avisar de un viaje que no tardo en alzar el animo de todos en el lugar.

—Haremos desafíos entre nosotros—Ashido brincoteo de la emoción .

—¡Los baños ! – Mineta alzo los brazos tan efusivo con esa aura pervertida rodeándolo.

—Y fuegos artificiales – Tsuyu suspiro soñadora, así y un montón de vitoreos sonaron por todo el aula de clases solo hasta que Aizawa volvió a hablar.

—Sin embargo, si alguno de ustedes falla por poco en los exámenes de fin de ciclo, estarán encerrados en la escuela en un infierno terapéutico.

—Demos lo mejor chico!—grito Kirishima con un semblante aterrado en respuesta.

" _A pesar de saber eso, de tener toda esa responsabilidad encima, al final del día lo que debía hacer como estudiante no cambio en nada_ "

La presión con la venida de los exámenes de fin de curso era palpable en el ambiente, algunos satíricos disfrutando el sufrimiento de los alumnos perezosos y otros tantos tendiendo su mano amiga para apoyar a los posibles reprobados.

—Ashido, Kiminari! ¡De-Demos lo mejor! ¡Quiero decir que quiero ir a la cabaña con todos ¡ ¿Cierto? – Izuku exclamo su apoyo siendo el puesto número 4 de 20 en el aula.

—¡Si!—Iida exclamo con sus habituales movimientos robóticos con total despreocupación, después de todo era el número 2 en la clase.

—Si tan solo acudieras normalmente a clases no reprobarías ninguna nota – Todoroki bufo ante los chillidos que había en la clase dirigiéndose principalmente a el chico de Quirk eléctrico. El número cinco del salón no tenía piedad.

—¡Piensen en lo que dicen! — El grito furtivo de Kaminari sonó doloroso y resignado, ya que siendo el número 20 de entre 20 no veía gran escapatoria a su inminente desaprobación.

Varios adolescentes comenzaron a rodear a Momo en busca de asesorías con la joven, después de todo ella era la mejor en promedios de la clase.

—Ya sabes, podrías lucir tan genial si tan solo ayudaras a otro a estudiar ¿no crees? — Kirishima sonrió de medio lado en dirección a su rubio amigo.

—Vete al carajo, imbécil— Bakugou se quejo ignorando de inmediato al pelirrojo tras un gesto mordaz.

—Bueno, en ese caos le pediré ayuda a Midoriya, el de seguro si podrá ayudarme a estudiar

—¡Ah! ¿¡Que haz dicho hijo de puta!? ¡Ese nerd no te enseñara nada, soy mucho mejor que él! —Bakugou grito colérico volteando hacia su compañero de clases, azotando sus puños contra el escritorio en una ridícula rabieta — ¡Yo seré tu profesor, vas a llorar sangre hasta que aprendas tantas ecuaciones diferenciales que tendrás pesadillas con ellas!

—Bro, que masculina manera de intimidarme, ¡Demos lo mejor de ambos!.

* * *

Quizás esta fue la peor decisión de Eijirou, al pedir a un adolescente irritable, desdeñado y orgulloso, enseñarle lo básico en todas y cada una de sus materias para obtener una calificación aprobatoria. Algo que aprendió a las malas fue que Bakugou siempre explotaba con la mínima mención de Midoriya, justo ese mismo fin de semana habían salido casi huyendo de una biblioteca por el escandalo que causo Bakugou ante una comparación que un niño había echo sobre "el tipo salvaje encadenado en el festival deportivo" y el "cabeza de césped que fue derrotado".

—Ingles, historia heroica, Matematicas, sesión de ayuda, guía de un buen auxilio, un poco más, solo un poco más— susurraba Kirishima haciendo recostado sobre un gabinete en una cafetería.

—Deja de murmurar idioteces y trae mi bebida, cabron

—Esta bien, ire por ello ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Coca

—¡Entendido! — El enérgico pelirrojo se levanto con ánimos recuperados apresurándose hasta la zona de bebidas. No demoro absolutamente nada, por ello se encontraba asombrado de ver su lugar en el gabinete ocupado ya. Por dos jóvenes de aspectos simples. Uno de cabello negro , lacio hasta los hombros con dedos inusualemnte alargados y otro castaño con cabello rizado.

—Cállate, no hagas escándalo. — Katsuki se quejo con claro tono cansado, pasándose una mano por el rostro procurando ignorar las expresiones de alegría de los dos chicos sentados delante suyo

—¿Sucedió algo Bakugo? ¿Los conoces? —habló Kirishima al acercarse, dejando ambas bebidas en la mesa de la cafetería, viéndose obligado a tomar asiento junto a su rubio amigo a falta de lugar donde sentarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Otro de Yuuei! —dijo uno de los chicos, el castaño.

—Fuimos sus compañeros en secundaria. Descuida, íbamos de regreso a nuestra mes…— El joven de dedos largos empezó a excusarse haciendo un ademan por levantarse de la mesa, se veía algo intimidado.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Es genial que se encuentren en un lugar como éste! —interrumpió Kirishima emocionado.

El par de chicos dudaron por unos segundos antes de que sus rostros fueran adornados por una sonrisa, después de todo, la sonrisa de Kirishima les parecía relajante.

—¡Ah, tomen asiento! —Eijirou animo a los desconocidos. La curiosidad era enorme.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguro?

—¡Por supuesto, amigo! Después de todo deben tener mucho de que hablar.

—Hey, ¿acaso no teníamos otras cosas que hacer? ¡Como estudiar! — Katsuki volteo a ver a el adolescente de quirk de endurecimiento, con un semblante de desconcierto.

—Entonces que no sea mucho tiempo. Intercambiar unas cuantas palabras no está de más, ¿no crees? ¡Después de todo, los amigos son importantes! — Kirishima guiño uno de sus ojos señalando de modo muy mal educado a los dos viejos amigos de Bakugou.

—Wow, no pensé que alguien como tú sería amigo de Katsuki. Eres muy buena persona. —El de cabello rizado estaba asombrado con el comportamiento de Kirishima. Su aura intensa y rostro sonriente eran impresionantes. No todos los días veías a alguien amable apaciguar a una bestia andante como Katsuki.

Bakugo y Kirishima abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para hablar.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, pedazo de mierda?! —más el que habló primero fue Bakugo.

—Ah, lo siento mucho por el lenguaje y actitud de Bakugo, yo soy un poco más simple y opuesto a él.

Como era natural Katuski se molestó al escuchar eso.

—¿No te enferma decir esa clase de cosas? Maldito cabeza de mierda.

—Vaya, su lenguaje sigue tan vulgar como lo recordaba. De seguro lo reprenden bastante en Yuuei. —El chico de cabello largo parecía estar recordando el pasado y a Kirishima le dieron ganas de saber muchas cosas.

—Una pregunta… durante la secundaria, ¿cómo era Bakugo?

—Egocéntrico.

—Sentía como si el mundo girara alrededor de él. — Ambos viejos amigos del rubio hablaron rápido pero con naturalidad, no había ofensa alguna en sus palabras era más como una admiración pacifica.

—¡Par de bastardos! ¡¿Quieren que los golpeé, cierto?! —Bakugo se molestó tanto con esas respuestas que ya había convertido sus manos en puños.

—Wow, este futuro héroe parece que va a ser de los violentos. — El azabache de dedos largos bromeo con calma, acostumbrado a esos arrebatos de humor.

—¡Mejor cierra la boca, personaje secundario! — El tipo de cabello rizado se espantó tras el golpe de uno de los puños del rubio contra la mesa. Katsuki bebió de golpe su vaso, acto seguido, se puso de pie, esta vez para ir por su propia bebida. Lo vieron caminar a paso lento mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

—Parece que ha cambiado un poco… —dijo el otro chico.

—Probablemente. Si estuviéramos aún en secundaria, no habría dudado en molernos a golpes en el momento.

—Por otro lado, ¿cómo es Katsuki en Yuuei?

Kirishima se detuvo un poco para pensar en la respuesta, no sabia como decirlo de manera simple ¿Una bomba? Era un tanto ironico.

—Peleamos espalda a espalda y estar juntos es genial. También es muy fuerte y creo que todos en la escuela lo reconocen por eso —mientras hablaba, recuerdos del examen de ingreso venían a su memoria. Cómo olvidar aquellos momentos en los que luchó contra los drones. Era el típico Bakugo enojado.

—¡Entonces ahora es peor! Sólo abre la boca para amenazar a la gente, en especial a su enemigo número uno, Midoriya. —Pero aun asi aprovecho para quejarse, después de todo, era ahora la esponja de la ira de Bakugou.

Lo que no esperaba era ese extraño silencio que lleno la mesa. El pelirrojo miro extrañado a esos dos desconocidos que compartían una mirada muy significativa.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Estaban en el mismo salón de clases? — Pregunto el pelirrojo de un modo bastante inocente. Otra vez los dos amigos del rubio permanecieron en silencio, cada uno haciendo muecas de incomodidad distinta. Kirishima por un instante pensó que era desconfianza lo que miraba, asi que para demostrar que en verdad conocía tanto a Bakugou como a Midoriya empezó a lanzar información de eventos en clases. Hablo de como Midoriya se había lucido con los puntajes de rescate en el examen de admisión, que el pecoso poseía un quirk impresionante, las disputas contestes de "Deku y Kacchan" ; solo hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Sabes, Katsuki no creyó que Midoriya fuera a entrar en Yuuei.

—¡Oye…!— El de cabello rizado se quejo en voz baja intentando hacer que su acompañante callara pero fue inútil. Él siguió hablando.

—Siendo sinceros, solíamos burlarnos de Midoriya. Pensábamos que no tenía un quirk. Todos creíamos que era un inútil.

—Sin embargo el tiene una habilidad asombrosa — intervino el de cabello rizado alzando sus manos en un intento de detener cualquier palabra de más de su acompañante, ya que ambos parecían arrepentidos.

Kirishima odiaba a los cobardes que intimidaban a otros, por lo que no entendía lo que el otro debía estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, es natural para las personas darse cuenta de sus errores y querer enmendarlos, así que no los culpaba por sentirse de esa forma.

Estaba seguro de que la persona involucrada no dudaría en perdonarlos.

—¡Si se lo dices a Midoriya se sentirá en extremo feliz! Es más, ¡te aseguro que se sonrojaría!

—Ah… ya veo—Kirishima nuevamente observo aquel intercambio de miradas pero esta vez había preocupación en ellos.

—Midoriya es un buen chico, pero ya sabes, hay algo que no esta bien en él— El castaño esta vez bajo la voz inclinándose hacia al frente en la mesa para susurrar.

—Es cierto, Katsuki puede ser impulsivo y todo pero a veces parecía que Midoriya lo provocaba, hubo esa vez que provoco a unos chicos de otro instituto y estos lo golperon, consiguió que Katsuki fuera tras esos tipos que resultaron ser una banda de bravucones cobardes. Midoriya siempre conseguía que Katsuki pateara culos a otros abusadores a costa de su salud— el azabache hablo en voz baja lanzando miradas a todos lados cuidando que Katsuki no regresara.

—Luego están esos apodos, joder creo se conocen desde que andan en pañales, se hablan con tanta confianza, había… rumores de que ambos tenían escapadas a la azotea o a los baños … a ya sabes que.

—¡No es cierto!— Kirishima exclamo sorprendido por aquel chisme llevándose las manos a la boca impactado, resultando en inclinarse igual sobre la mesa para hablar de igual modo en voz baja totalmente curioso.

—Claro que si hombre, yo vi con mis propios ojos a Midoriya hacer que más de una de las relaciones de Katsuki se fueran al cuerno.

—Luego esta esa fachada que tienen de odio, presa y cazador , pero cuando Midoriya hacia cara de cachorro, Katsuki siempre salía corriendo tras de él. Lo juro, ese tipo es manipulador.

—Quizás están peor que antes ahora que Midoriya enseño su quirk y se lucio en ese festival. — el cotilleo prosiguió hasta que de repente…

—¿Qué carajos dijiste sobre Deku ¿ — Kirishima y los muchachos se sorprendieron con la aparición de Bakugo. Tenía su bebida en una mano y se podía notar su enfado a leguas. Emanaba un aura violenta.—Con que apoyabas a Deku, eh. Si van a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido, ¡Sigan hablando sobre cosas sin sentido!. ¡¿Tienen mierda en los ojos?! ¡Quieren que les joda el culo con una de mis mejores explosiones, huh!

—¡Bakugo! Tranquilízate, viejo.

—¡Cierra tu boca de mierda!

—Mencionar a Midoriya lo pone de mal humor. —El castaño suspiro derrotado. Siempre era lo mismo.

—¡No digas su nombre!

—¡Katsuki! ¡Detente!

Tanto el chico de cabello rizado como el de cabello lacio trataban de controlar a Bakugo mientras Kirishima intentaba mantenerlo sentado. No obstante, el movimiento hizo que la mesa se tambaleara y un vaso cayó al suelo, estrellándose contra el piso.

El resto de los clientes notaron el alboroto y giraron su mirada hacia donde ellos se encontraban, reconociendo de inmediato al muchacho que estaba enojado.

—Ese chico… Lo he visto en algún lado.

—¡Ah! ¡Yuuei!

—El del incidente con el villano en el centro hace unos meses.

—Es quien ganó el festival deportivo de la U.A.

—¡Ah, es él! —Bakugo comenzó a notar el parloteo a sus espaldas, por lo que se enfadó más. No le gustaba que lo reconocieran por sus fallos

—¡Cierren la jodida boca, malditos clientes hijos de puta! ¡¿Por qué no me hacen un favor y se tragan su comida de mierda en silencio?!

—¡Señor! —una mujer apareció de repente detrás de Bakugo, mostrando su identificación como gerente—. Está incomodando a los otros clientes, por favor, guarde silencio.

Sorpresivamente Bakugo se tranquilizó y el planeta parecía que podía ser capaz de girar en paz por el resto del día.

—También soy un cliente aquí. — Katsuki informo con la mejor cara de póker que podía hacer.

—Si viene a causar problemas a los otro clientes, significa que usted no es uno de ellos, además, este restaurante no sirve "comida de mierda" — O quizás fue muy pronto para pensar que todo se iba a calmar. El infierno estallo y Katsuki con compañía fueron echados del establecimiento.

—¡Todo porque ustedes bastardos, estaban hablando de Deku! — Katsuki grito hacia sus amigos antes de alzar un puño al cielo en amenaza —¡Toda esta mierda es culpa tuya Deku!

Ciertamente, el estudio no fue muy favorecedor para Kirishima, había confiado tanto en su amigo para descubrir que sus capacidades de aprendizaje incluso eran distintas y había elegido el tutor menos favorecedor de todos.

Aun había otra prueba que superar y esa era: La prueba practica .

—No tengo duda que aprendieron todo cuanto pudieron antes de la prueba, así que pienso que tienen alguna idea de lo que esta por venir. — Aizawa inicio aquel día la platica con su usual monotonía, rodeado de más de 3 maestros que lo acompañarían a la realización de el examen practico. Muy diferente al que los alumnos de Yuuei habian echo para su ingreso o inclusive en el festival deportivo. No pelearían contra robots, pelearían con profesores.

De entre la bufanda de Aizawa el director de Yuuei salió para dar las indicaciones de aquel examen, aquel pequeño mamífero con esa poderosa aura inicio lo que sería la batalla más épica de ese ciclo.

—¡De ahora en adelante concentraremos nuestras pruebas en batallas con personas y enfatizaremos el ambiente a enseñanza a algo más cercano a batallas reales! De lo cual, chicos y chicas, debo anunciar que lo haremos formando parejas ¡Para enfrentarse contra uno de sus docentes! — El ambiente era extremo, emoción, temor. Una nueva experiencia para los futuros héroes.

—Primero Todoroki con Yaoyorozu como equipo. Contra mi. — Aizawa conrio con malicia ajustando una pose de combate para enfatizar su punto antes de girar hacia Izuku.

—Midoriya, tu estas con Bakugou como equipo.

—¿¡De-…!?

—¿¡Ka-…!?— Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver con exclusivas expresiones de perplejidad. Francamente no esperaban tener que estar juntos en muchas cosas, por no decir en nada.

—¡Estoy aquí para obligarlos! — All Might hablo con fuerza tal que procuraba intimidar al dúo — Ahora cooperen ¡Y vengan a mí para ganar, dúo increíble!.

Fue en ese instante que todo se desconecto, ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver en silencio, uno asustado y el otro enojado. Las instrucciones siguientes fueron prácticamente ignoradas por ambos adolescentes compartiendo un momento tenso. Algo que no paso desapercibido por los profesores y ni por los alumnos.

Dos jóvenes de entre lo más sobresaliente del grupo, emparejados, siendo que en efecto no había compatibilidad entre ellos, emparejados por estar en tan malos términos.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando, me va a matar a golpes_ " —Izuku lloriqueaba la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio.

 _"_ _Genial. De entre todos los imbéciles tenia que ser el nerd… este examen se ira al carajo, no podemos trabajar juntos, nunca"_ — Katsuki maldecía tanto como podía, evitando mirar más a su compañero. Emocionalmente no estaba listo para esto.

Todo era tan surreal, viajando en el mismo autobús lo más lejos el uno del otro, pararse a dos metros de distancia, moverse en torno al otro como dos polos que se repelían. Al menos el contacto físico porque más de una vez ambos jóvenes habían cruzado mirada y no hacían por apartarla, había una tensión muy distinta a la habitual.

—¿Por "pelea" no quieres decir que , quieres que te derrotemos, cierto All Might? — Deku comenzó a balbucear al llegar a el escenario de ciudad donde pelearían. — Quiero decir, ninguna cantidad de esfuerzo … ¡Es imposible! — Grito escandalizado moviéndose inquiero en su lugar.

—No tan rápido señor pesimista, lo explicare todo ahora. ¡El tiempo limite es 30 minutos! ¡La condición para ganar será ya sea ponerme unas esposas o que alguno de los dos escape de aquí!. Esta vez las condiciones de la pelea serán mucho más reales, supongamos que se han encontrado con un villano, si pueden pelear y ganar. Esta bien. Pero si la brecha de poder es muy grande entonces es sabio huir y buscar ayuda— All might explico demasiado animado.

—Gana peleando o gana huyendo— sentencio Izuku al entender a finalidad del ejercicio.

"Esto es estúpido" —Katsuki no soportaba la idea, observando a All Might explicar la función de aquellas muñequera super compresoras que le harían más difícil moverse y reducirían la fuerza para que fuera una pelea aparentemente aceptable.

—¿Todo eso solo para considerar la pelea? Me estás subestimando.

Había algo que Katsuki era muy conciente, no importaba cuan enterado estuviera ya de esos sentimientos que le incomodaban, no importaba cuan atraído se sintiera a viejo amigo, siempre tendría el deseo de romperlo todos y cada uno de sus huesos si osaba meterse en su camino y subestimarlo.

Por ello quiso trabajar solo, a la primera señal de que empezaba el examen, ambos jovenes entraron corriendo a la ciudad, Kacchan busco una ruta por la que podría irse solo pero eso no ocurria, Deku comenzaba a seguirlo en cada cruce y desviación que tomaba, yendo tras su sombra.

"Esto es tan familiar" —Katsuki chasqueo la lengua antes de optar por otra estrategia para apartar de su lado al pecoso. Ellos eran un todo y un nada, que más daba intentarlo.

—¡No me sigas!

 _"_ _Maldición, como siempre me toca a lidiar con Kacchan, soy conciente de que soy malo en esas situaciones, pero no puedo resistir el no decirle_ "

—¡Kacchan, tienes que escucharme por una vez! ¡Es imposible que lo puedas vencer! — Deku se apresuro a intentar tomar a su mejor amigo del brazo, acto que pago con un fuerte golpe en su mejilla siendo derribado al piso.

—¡Ni una palabra más, solo porque lo estes haciendo medio decente! ¡No te atrevas o de lo contrario me enojare!

—Ugh…¡Solo te lo estoy diciendo para que podamos pasar la prueba Kacchan! ¡Asi que escucha! — Ambos empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro.

—¡Te die que no necesito ninguna ayuda de ti para ganar, idiota!

—¡Deja de gritar! ¡Es por eso que nunca podemos tener una conversación adecuada!

—¡No soy el único gritando aquí! ¡Escúchame por una puta vez! ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente terco! — El despavorido ruido de una explosión y una fuerte ráfaga de viento con escombros, dejo a ambos jóvenes sordos por unos instantes.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon en cierto grado de shock el discurso de su héroe que fingía ser villano en ese momento. Izuku se puso de pie de inmediato gritando en dirección a su compañero sabiendo que debía detener todo ataque que iba a realizar.

—¡Esto es malo, no podemos pelear! ¡Debemos correr! — Izuku retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos, sintiéndose tan impotente al ver a Katsuki lanzarse al frente a pelear una lucha muy ridícula, solo fueron unos segundos para ver algunos buenos movimientos de Katsuki, ser rápidamente neutralizados.

Con el uso del full cowl emprendió un pequeño escape, hasta que literalmente sus ideas chocaron con las de Kacchan y ambos terminaron derribados en el suelo de un modo muy absurdo.

—¡Te estoy diciendo! ¡No hay forma de que ganes solo por arrojarte a él! ¿¡No lo vez!? — su desesperación por hacerle entrar en razón sacaban su lado más conflictivo, gritando ahí, ha Katsuki , sin miedo, queriendo imponerse por un momento al menos.

—Cállate, ¡Ganare, porque eso es lo que los héroes hacen! — Izuku quizás en otro momento habría brillado de orgullo pero no podía, entendía el fin del mayor, solo que simplemente no podía quedarse ahí a ver como All Might lo hacia pedazos. No podía.

Quizo detenerlo, pero estaba tan cegado que no pudo esquivar aquella prisión en la que se vio atrapado una vez que All Might le lanzo al suelo bajo una barras. Deku contemplaba con horror como su mejor amigo era golpeado y sermoneado.

—Si algún día necesito tomar prestada esa inútil y pequeña estúpida fuerza, prefiero perder todo.

" _Odio tus agallas… y aun así, no me importa que, tu siempre … ¡Logras salir victorioso! ¡Es lo que admiro de ti!"_ — Dolia, Izuku sentía su ser desgarrarse por esas palabras, odiaba saber que al parecer ya nada los regresaría a esa hermosa relación que tenían, era rechazado. Y si era necesario al menos haría entrar en razón a su amigo a golpes.

—¡No digas que prefieres perder! ¡Ese no eres tu Kacchan! — Con todo el derecho que se autodictaba, tomo a Katsuki en sus brazos para que ambos escaparan a algun edificio lejano. Tenían que hacer un plan y rápido.

—¡Déjame ir , mierda!

—¡No! Yo… yo no puedo pensar en una forma de vencer a all Might ¡Y tampoco puedo pensar en una forma de escapar de el! — Se detuvieron justo bajo las sombras de un edificio a medio derrumbar.

Ambos se pararon uno delante del otro, mirándose con desafío, casi rozando sus alientos y compartiendo un mar de adrenalina.

—Tu eres el chico que nunca se desiste de ganar así que ¿¡Porque no intentas usarme antes de rendirte!? ¡No digas que prefieres perder solo porque estoy yo involucrado!

Kacchan, no estaba acostumbrado a esos arrebatos emocionales de Izuku, esa combinación de reproche, ira y lamento. Hacia su corazón estrujarse de modo tan doloroso que le robaba el aliento, fue una dura lucha para no llevar sus manos al cuerpo ajeno en busca de un calor más que conocido, para reconfortarle y apresarle. Mantenerlo ahí donde siempre debió quedarse.

—Mierda, cállate ya nerd, si tan solo escucharas, tengo un plan pero tu estúpida terquedad no permite que cooperes y luego te quejas que soy yo el que no hace caso . — Esas palabras hicieron que Izuku se calmara por unos momentos.

—Está bien, lo siento, me altero mucho cuando estas involucrado… ¡Espera! No de mal modo… quiero decir, yo…

—Deja de balbucear, se ha que te refieres— Carraspeo mostrando su guante en forma de granada— ahora presta atención. — Si cada vez que estaban juntos, todo se desplomaba, tenían que hacer que pasara lo mismo pero afectando a su contricante.

El momento cuando uno de ellos le habla al otro, cada uno de sus sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, se amontonan uno tras otro hasta que se quedan sin aliento por no saber como tratar las cosas entre ellos.

* * *

Las cosas se pusieron tensas después de eso, los alumnos habían celebrado la grandiosa noticia de que viajarían todos al campamento. Más que nada por la aparición de Shigaraki, parecía que la calma de los estudiantes tendría un fin muy pronto.

El avistamiento de un villano en un centro comercial, acorralando a un alumno de Yuuei para aparentemente solo hablar con el, era sumamente sospechoso.

Katsuki estaba inquieto, no entendía la razón por la que los villanos parecían perseguir sin descanso a Deku. Sabía que había algo sospechoso en todo ello pero no lograba encontrar la razón, no la entendía.

Quería hablar con él pero no parecía haber momento para hacerlo. No cuando habían sido llevados al campamento y el famoso equipo de Pussy Cats se habían encargado de lanzar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la clase A1 por un precipicio a un bosque lleno de bestias mágicas. Criaturas formadas de piedra y tierra lo suficientemente problemáticas para hacer que los alumnos más destacados estuvieran adelante destrozando a las criaturas.

El enfrentamiento fue desde las nueve de la mañana y los adolescentes más destacados habían llegado exactamente a las 5:20 de la tarde. Todoroki luchando con manejar la temperatura de su cuerpo respirando de modo pesado, Midoriya arrastrando su cuerpo a duras penas soportando la pesadez de sus músculos, los motores en las pantorrillas de Iida sobrecalentados sacando humo de manera preocupante y Bakugou sufriendo constantes calambres en sus brazos.

Al menos si se ignoraba los largos sermones y la aparente agresividad de un mocoso con Izuku. Katsuki tuvo su oportunidad de interceptar a Midoriya antes de que entraran a la cabaña para la hora de la comida.

Fue un fácil comunicado, Katsuki paso aun lado de Midoriya empujándole apenas lo suficiente por el hombro, Izuku solo retrocedió mientras Ochako se quejaba en voz alta de la brusquedad de Katsuki al andar por ahí sin cuidado. Sin embargo Deku noto de inmediato la mirada que Kacchan le dedico señalando que le siguiera.

—Uhm, chicos los alcanzo en un momento, aparten dos lugares en la mesa para comer por favor — se apresuró a decir apenas juntando sus manos en suplica antes de lanzarse a correr tras la dirección que iba Katsuki, aun lado de la cabaña sin importar que los Pro Héroes hubieran visto la interacción o incluso sus demás compañeros.

—Midoriya y Bakugou fueron solos a hablar — Todoroki pregunto extrañado caminando a un lado de Iida.

—Que no te sorprenda hombre, no es la primera vez que se escabullen así— Kirishima paso aun lado de ambos chicos restando importancia.

—Son medio raros, déjalos ser — Sero exclamo entre risas avanzando dentro de la cabaña.

Por otro lado, Izuku avanzo tras Kacchan en silencio, sintiendo la familiaridad de la situación. Deku se pasaba moviendo sus manos nervioso contemplando la espalda de su amigo.

—Kacchan…

—Cállate nerd— Katsuki se detuvo de golpe volteando a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Sucede algo? — el extraño silencio que les rodeo fue volviéndose poco a poco reconocible para Deku, quien abrió los ojos asombrado quedándose un tanto boquiabierto antes de asentir avanzando más cerca del mayor deteniéndose a su lado. — Estoy bien, no paso nada, él solo vini a buscar respuestas conmigo. Solo eso.

—Te dije que te callaras nerd bastardo — Kacchan mascullo irritado cruzándose de brazos . Deku soltó una ligera risa volviendo a asentir.

—Gracias por preocuparte Kacchan.

Tal vez siempre tendrían roces , peleas y todo, pero ese silencio era de lo que ambos habian aprendido a apreciar, muy a pesar que lo negaran eran amigos. He Izuku Midoriya consideraba que el era esa clase de amigo que lo sabe todo de él y a pesar de ello le quiere, con sus fallos y todo.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —Susurro Toru contra la ventana más próxima al lado contrario de donde estaban Izuku y Katsuki parados.

—No se, Midoriya se rio, quizás una broma— Mina se asomó por la ventana con curiosidad.

—No están diciendo nada, están parado ahí como estatuas, esto es ridículo… apuesto 100 a que empezaran a discutir en 10 minutos. — Mineta comenzó a hablar saltando asomándose por la ventana.

—15 minutos — Todoroki hablo detrás de todo el grupo de mirones, uniéndose a la apuesta también.

...

..

.

* * *

NA: Después de muchisimo tiempo estoy devuelta con más ideas y muy renovada! Este captitulo fue escrito a base del manga y de la novela de Bnha. Claro que con mi debida intervención.

Admito que me tomare mi tiempo para actualizar pero por nada del mundo dejare esta historia, tengo muchos planes en mente.

A partir de aquí, como unos dos capítulos más seguiré aun el manga, después de eso ya no, tomare mi propio rumbo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior 3, no olviden dejar sus opiniones de este capitulo. Aclarare todas sus dudas .

Besos.


End file.
